Spark
by SkatingDJ
Summary: Iron burns spirits. Spirits are more powerful than the world could imagine. Nobody appreciates me for it, including my Guardian family. I think I'm on my own, which was a mistake because my Seasonal Siblings hate me, they want to kill me- They almost succeed too. Pitch returns and I'm forced to work with them. But if this is going to work, we need to become friends. This isn't over
1. Out to Get Me

**Hello everyone, SkatingDJ here! Thank you for clicking onto this story, just doing that means a lot to me:) **

**DO NOT SKIP THIS ONE PART: this is a take off of Maleficent (2014) (awesome movie people) Since Maleficent is a fairy, she is weak to iron. So I thought, _"What if Spirits were weak to iron?" _BOOMSHAKALAKA! IDEA XD So, this is a story about how Jack Frost and the other three Seasonal Spirits (they will be introduced later in the story) are weak to iron. The story will start to kick off after a bit so bear with me please:) It starts before Jack becomes a Guardian and goes into after he becomes one. **

**Rated T for language/torture/blood etc. I own nothing including the cover. No OC's. Jack Frost's POV. But without further ado, let us begin chapter 1 of Hot &amp; Cold! (You're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no- okay I'm sorry, I'ma stop XD promise you will not see any of that) Sorry, it's short. Intros are like that... the next few will be short but they will get longer later **

* * *

There's something I haven't told anyone, ever. It's something that no one should know, not worth my breath or their concern. Only three other people know in this whole entire miserable world full of that _stuff... _because they have it too. Three other people like me. Different from everyone else. _Unseen _by everyone else. We would _never, ever _be _normal. _That was the one thing that bonded us together. We were the, the... _Unseen's, Unwanted &amp; Unloved. _The list goes on. But don't get me wrong, they like each other and gang up against me, they all hate me, they would kill me if the day came if they had an urge to, "Hey guys! Let's go kill Jack Frost! He's worthless!". Everyone hates me. Nobody needs me. I am a burden to this god forsaken world. I cause death and hunger. If I go, nobody would mourn over me or miss me...

There I go again, pitying myself. I can't stop thinking about myself. Not in vanity or selfishness, it was just because of who I am and because I have nothing better to do. I am a nobody named Jack Frost who brings harmful winter to the world. Don't say that I'm not a _"nobody" _because I literally am... nobody can see me. Even if they did, they would choose not to bother with me. I'm just a waste of space. I have tried to commit suicide but I don't have the guts. I'm so weak. _I hate being weak. _Why did I have to be Jack Frost!?

Oh, still curious about what I've never told anyone? That _thing _we Seasonal Spirits have? Let me put it into a story for you:

* * *

_A Little Over 200 Years Ago _

I had recently been born into this world, according to many other spirits. For me, it already felt like I had already lived for many centuries. After I realized I was invisible, I shunned myself from the world... as if I already wasn't. I stayed away from other spirits even though they didn't want to have anything to do with me anyways. I would camp at my special lake or in Antarctica because it was one hot world. Wherever I flew, down a street, in a shop, by an apartment, next to a building... it was hot hot hot! Whenever I was surrounded by nature though, it was better, even if it wasn't cold.

I was yet to learn of this phenomenon.

I was almost 100 years old when something big in the center of Europe broke out. It was called a _War. World War I. _Sure, I've seen iron before... but oh my god. Planes and guns and all this stuff, never seen so much iron in one place. I swirled through the air before landing on the ground as something big and unusual had caught my eye.

It was big and people would get inside it. What did it do? I landed far off and approached the thing cautiously. I began to get very very warm but raised my cool temperature. I examined the thing at a far range as I walked around it as if it were my prey. It was hot (for I do not know why), and it made a rumbling sound. I began to get closer when I heard gunshots in the distance... but I paid no attention to it. I got closer, ignoring the heat it was radiating. I extended my delicate hand to it's surface, my hand becoming very hot.

What I also didn't notice was that the thing was grumbling louder and was moving forward, slowly. I noticed too late. The thing moved forward and pressed against my hand. I heard a sizzle as my hand felt like it was scorching on hot coals. I drew my hand back in a flash with a cry and sprung into the air as the thing licked my toes with it's boiling surface. I recoiled my burnt hand into my chest and examined it, it was all red and wrinkly and tender and burned. I was so hurt and intrigued that I didn't notice the planes darting past me while spewing out bullets.

Once again I noticed too late. A few bullets penetrated me. A couple in my right arm, one in my left leg, and one in my gut. They rested within me as I screamed at the top of my lungs in agony. _It hurt so bad. _It was hot, I felt like my insides were catching on fire wherever the bullet hit. My limp, burning body tumbled towards the ground. _I hope I splat soon, _was all I could think of, but I landed in a sea and was snapped into unconsciousness.

The sea drifted me into America, Pennsylvania. A miracle. My home town. My body still burned but my drenched clothes helped a tad. I weakly made it to a pharmacy, leaving trails of blood behind me. I snatched a pair of scissors and headed out again. The exit was past a large, heavy cash register that I paid no attention to.

Until it glowed red when I past it. I looked at it as my body began to grasp onto reality. The more I got closer to the iron money container, the redder and hotter it got. My hand was burning too. I dropped the pair of scissors that was in my hand and stared at both iron substances with horror and confusion. Hugging my sopping self and focusing on making it colder within me.

That's when everything snapped together and it became excruciatingly hot. I was baking in an oven. It wasn't just the scissors, the cash register, the iron ring an old man was wearing, the iron beams supporting the store, the store... it was the world full of _it. _Full of that horrid substance created by Earth. It was everywhere and it was out to burn me.

_Iron burns me _

With the last of my strength, I limped to my lake and pried the bullets out of me and tossed them into my lake. I was drenched and sitting in a pool of my own blood. The grass around me was wreaked with the copper smell, the green and red creating a Christmas affect. I screamed my heart out as no one heard my wails of help as tears streamed down my pale face like a waterfall. _It burned. _I swear, some of my insides must have been scorched. I could barely move without my muscles shrieking for relief. I tore off my sweatshirt sleeves and wrapped them around my cuts, using it as gauze. I'll steal another sweatshirt later.

So I just laid there, and waited for my wounds to heal. Sobbing. How could I have not seen or felt it sooner? I was alone in a world that was out to burn me. I was a little birdie being cooked in an oven. Was I alone like this? Was I the only spirit who burned in contact of iron? What about the others? I was curious to know but I was still crying and weak. I would find out later. Thrill of meeting other spirits lulled me to sleep as I tried to ignore my burning body.

* * *

From then on, I stayed away from iron to the best of my ability but I always seemed to encounter it. It was especially harmful to me since I was the Spirit of Winter. _Great. _Iron was made out of everything nowadays or inside everything. Automobiles, everyday equipment, buildings etc. Everywhere I flew I was surrounded by the horror of burning. What a life.

And I did find out that I was not alone and that the other Seasonal Spirits burned in contact with iron but the way I figured out could have gone better. Just saying hello could have been a game changer. Sigh... why was this world out to get me? I guess I'll save you my visits of the Spirits for later, but for now, let me wallow in sorrow for a brief second.

* * *

**That's all! Sorry that it was short, next few will be as well:/ And sorry that the ending was stupid, had to find some way to end it. But next chapter, we will meet and greet a spirit! I hope you enjoyed the story. PLEASE leave a review as it would be utterly amazing and check out my other stories:) Thanks for reading, see y'all... HAPPY THANKSGIVING FOLKS!XD EAT LOTS! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	2. The Encounter: Red

**Hi! I'm back! I'm terribly sorry that I took so long to update but I have been doing things all month! And I've been going through pure hell with my schoolwork. But here I am now! And WOW. OMG. In one little chapter, this story got _so _popular!XD I'm so happy! Thank you all! Kisses for everyone!**

**2manyfandomstho****: Thank you so much for taking the time to write this:) I'm glad you like it. Jack actually calls Pennsylvania his home town cuz his lake is there. Thanks a lot!:D Hope you'll like this chapter! **

**WEast****: Yeah, Jack was in a pool of feels:'( And you do have a point. I'm not sure if I intended it to be like that actually... hm. Gonna hafta think about that. Thanks for the review!**

**Well, I think that covers it! Thank you all for everything and let's start chapter 2! Lol, I had to do some research to try and figure out each Spirit's homesXD The Encounter with Red! **

* * *

Shortly after my discovery that iron burned me, my curiosity was getting the better of me as I wanted to know if the other spirits had this as well. I was young and naive and didn't know any better. I was a peppy little chap, and a stupid and clueless one. I wasn't much of a fighter yet and was way to reckless for not knowing a thing as to what I meant to the other spirits. _Especially Autumn. Of course, it had to be Autumn. _But at the time, I could not wait to meet another person. I had never met another person before and was excited. As I healed in a little patch of snow I created, I couldn't help but think happy thoughts. Maybe we could be friends? _God was I a total ass back then. _

The day I healed, I made a beeline to Autumn's home. Bavaria, Germany. That place had one of the greatest reputation for gazing at fall leaves and I had heard that Autumn was a German boy (gossip travels fast among spirits) and he lives in a huge oak tree on a secluded hilltop. It was around Summer during the time I was healing and I believed that Fall should be coming around the corner. I thought maybe that it would be nice to meet up with the guy since his season was coming around. _Was I seriously this stupid? _Anyways, enough flashback talk, here's what happened and what it felt like when I was there:

* * *

On my way to Germany, I let the wind carry me like a rag doll. I whooped and cheered and soared through the clouds. I spread a little frost here and there and left a gust of winter air wherever I went. It would be most helpful... right? I was to happy to give a damn. I made my way to the secluded hill in a bucket of smiles. (It was hard to find!) There it was, the oak tree. Let me tell you, that thing was _huge. _Like, the circumference of the thing had to be as big as my lake.

There was a great wooden door with a brass door knocker, pumpkin lanterns hung beside it. I pounded on the door with it three solid times. The door slowly and eerily creaked open as a dozen bats flew out. What can I say? The dude's the master of Halloween. Classic. I peered inside. A chilly gust of air was wafting through the dark wooden room. I stepped inside, I could barely see. The door then slammed shut behind me. Yikes... Luckily, a candlewick lit up. I picked it up and began pacing through the room.

"Hello?" I said as bravely as I could.

Nothing.

"Yo! Fall dude! I've come to say hello and ask you a question!" I called out.

Nothing again. I sighed and stepped forward, the floorboard creaked beneath my feet as my toes curled. I gasped as torches hissed awake along the walls. My eyes followed the light as each torch lit up, then a huge fireplace, then a large chandelier on the ceiling. At least I could see now-

"Whoa..." I gaped in awe as I stepped into the middle of the room.

The wooden walls were aligned with torches and the floor was pure mahogany wood. (Cause we were in a tree, duh) Skulls were carved and implanted into the walls which made me shudder, I didn't want to know if those were real. The ceiling was draped with colorful autumn leaves of red, orange, and yellow with bats swinging on the crystal chandelier. And of course, pumpkins with all kinds of carvings littered the edges of the room...

"Ahem!"

I gasped and jumped, dropping my candle. I turned to the noise which came from one of the farthest crevices of the room. I squinted and saw a small wooden table with a candle on it. _What?_ I slowly approached the table. I heard another eerie sound as a lit pumpkin turned my way. I let out a little shriek as it tilted it's head at me, the eyes staring at me with it's vacant smile and cut out snaggle tooth. The pumpkin stepped into the light.

It had a body.

It was Autumn.

"Oh! Um... hey Autumn." I said meekly, still shivering from the creepy entrance.

"Red." Autumn snarled, he had a very "boyish" voice. A young one too, his voice wasn't that deep. "Name's Red Fall, Jack Frost."

"Y-you know my name?" I stuttered.

"I'm not an idiot Frost, you're well known throughout the spirit world." Red sneered.

I was kinda taken aback. Such an attitude! "Why don't you come out into the light so I can get a good look at ya?" Cause all I could see was a pumpkin head.

Red sighed. "Fine." He stepped out.

Red was dressed in all black. Black boots, black pants, black vest, black long sleeved blouse with an orange leaf pin on his Adam's apple, black leather gloves, and a long black cloak that draped behind him. But of course his main focus was his head, his pumpkin head.

"Um... are you headless?" I asked tentatively.

Red flew in front of me in a flash as a swarm of leaves gathered at his feet. "NO!" He roared. "I'm not headless you dumb ass!"

"W-why the pumpkin head?" I asked innocently.

"My god, Jack." Red chuckled and began to spiral into the air, autumn leaves carrying him upwards. "You're much more stupid than they say. Is this why you've come?"

"No!" I spat back and leaped into the air and perched myself on a branch. "I've come to ask you, does iron burn you?" I said as quickly as possible.

Red cut me off, "Yes, but that's none of your business! Now get out! Right now!" He screamed with anger and pure hatred.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked like I was seven.

Red stormed over to my branch and slapped my face. I toppled over and buckled as my core caved in and fell to the ground. The Winter Wind (my wind, not Autumn's) helped my fall so I didn't crash to the ground hard. I stumbled upwards and stared at the pumpkin head in shock. I pressed my hand to my cheek and felt warm liquid. He cut me. _He hurt me!_

"Listen Frost, you know what you do in this world? You're a killer! You kill innocent children with your stupid season and freeze crops so people starve to death! You bring death and you don't give a damn, do you?" Red roared in my face.

Mist collected in my eyes as I chewed the inside of my lip. "You don't think I don't know that?" I choked out. Something clotted my throat as my vision became blurry.

Red got closer, "You know I'm right, Jack. Besides, you've been bringing winter way to early and ending it way to late. You've been jeopardizing the beauty of my season! People don't want to go out and enjoy the leaves any more cause it's getting to cold! My god Frost! You. Are. A. Killer!"

Stuff like this guts me pretty hard. I wish I could just forgive the parents who's children I had killed. I wish I could forgive everyone. Sometimes, I wish I'd give up my life so the world wouldn't have to suffer the hardships of winter ever again. Let someone else do the job who was better at it. I try to do good things like make it snow for soldiers... but nothing can forgive the loss of a child. I don't mean any of it the least bit, I'm forced to do it, it's the laws of nature. But if I had a choice... I wouldn't do it.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Red take out a bow and arrow and aim it at, you know who, _moi. _I gasped and stepped back, clutching my staff and tried to put on a serious face. If Red wanted a fight, he was gonna get one. I looked at Red again and my eyes widened when I saw the collection of weapons he had concealed under his cloak; a dagger, more arrows (with his bow aimed at me), a freaking gun, and a samurai sword. _Why!? _

"You're better off dead..." Red snarled, with that, he released the arrow.

I clamped my eyes shut as I shielded my face with my arms. I heard a _crunch _and opened my eyes open carefully. I gasped and stepped back as I met face to face with the tip of an arrow. My instincts had created an ice plate to stop the arrow mid-stream, _just in time. _The arrow would have gone right between my eyes otherwise.

I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw Red with his sword plunging through the ice. Good thing that I'm a quick thinker. I leaned back as everything went into matrix mode, the blade just skimming my bangs as I got a clear view of my face. Red stumbled forward, dropping his sword and took out his dagger. He slayed left and right. I dodged the first few slashes but Red managed to cut me deep in my right arm, leg, and the left side of my chest. It stung like hell. I fell to my knees as Red socked me in the face, he pinned me to the ground and took out his dagger and aimed it at my throat. I grasped his wrists in time as we had a hand-to-wrist-to-dagger-to-throat pushover.

You should know, whenever I feel anxiety, nervous, or pain, I begin to loose control of my ice powers. Ice started to form over Red's wrists and dagger. He shrieked and dropped the knife as his hands went straight to my throat. I gagged and shut my eyes and gritted my teeth, my hands trying to pry Red's hands off my thin throat. The pressure was insane. Yet, anxiety built up in my system. More frost covered Red. He finally gave in and yelped, jumping back.

I rolled over and coughed and gagged. My eyes red from the pressure, I could already feel bruises forming on my throat as it grew sore. Red recouped as he ran towards me with his bow and arrow in his hand. He released the bow but my body sprung into the air on instinct. I spiraled around the treetops and perched in a branch high above. I panted heavily as I saw out of the corner of my eye, frost cascade through the room and up the walls, the temperature dropped tremendously.

"Boo!" Red cackled from behind me as an arrow struck my right side.

I whimpered and fell off the tree. I began to fly around the room as Red gave chase, firing arrows everywhere. It was scary, but luckily he wasn't landing any hits. Red got furious and took out his pistol. He fired a shot and it pinned the wall just in front of my eyes. _Oh my god. _Then he got one over my head, then just behind me. These were all to close to call. I had to make a move.

That's when I realized that Red could not fly. I can fly because I have the power of the Wind. Red cannot. What Red uses is a swarm of leaves to hoist him into the air. And a big patch of them. I turned around and began firing icy blasts at the leaf lift as the leaves began to fall away. The more I fired, the lower Red got and the closer I got to him. Eventually, the leaves gave way and Red crashed to the floor. I bolted down after him and pinned him to the ground.

I forgot he still had his pistol in his hands.

I heard a shot and pain blossomed through my stomach. I let out a strained cry as I punched Red in the face. His pumpkin shattered and revealed his face.

His face was a mere skull with a thin layer of skin on it and eyes. His skin on his was like, burnt or something. No, you couldn't see his skull or anything, it was just really _thin. _Red had sloppy brown-hazel hair and orange-hazel eyes. He looked at me with eyes that could kill and growled before they rolled to the back of his head. He was just knocked out. I scrambled off of him and whimpered as there was a bloody gaping whole in my stomach. That's when the pain started to hit, hard. It wrenched and sizzled with pain as I fell back and let out a scream.

Autumn's wind began to howl around it's master and snuffed out the lights. It whirled around me and threw me out. The impact of the grass from outside knocked the wind out of me. I gagged for breath and clutched my stomach. After a few hours, I had enough strength to fly home where I could fully heal in peace.

At least I know a few things: Why Red wears the pumpkin, that he too is burned by iron, and that I'm better off dead.

And you know what? He's right.

* * *

**Done! Well everyone, that is chapter 2! I hoped you like it and Red!:) ****Can you all do a favor for me? Read my "Frosty Wings" Maximum Ride AU? I really want this story to be successful. Can you check it out and maybe leave a review on it and tell me what you think? Thanks, your the best:) **** Anyways, thank you so much for reading, PLEASE leave a review and tell what what you think! Thanks! Bye! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	3. The Encounter: Glimmer

**Hi everyone!:) HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm back with another chapter. This time, Jack will be introduced to the Spirit of Summer! Do you think this encounter will be better than the last? Hehe, you'll see. Anyways, THANK YOU all for the reviews!:D Means so much to me!:) and this is a Maleficent mashup/takeoff 'cause iron burns her so I said, "why not spirits?" so that's how the idea came to be. But anyways, enough of my rambling, let us go back to Jack and meet the Spirit of Summer!**

**BTW: I finally know how this story is going to turn out:) Once we meet Spring (next chapter as you all probably guessed), that's when the story is actually going to kick off. This is kinda an intro so you know the spirits. It's going to get good in other words;) **

**A/N: Summer's name is Glimmer, like the Glimmer in Hunger Games. (That's kinda how I picture her to look in "human form" when she's all prettied up with Caesar Flickerman)**

**WARNING: A smidgen of romance reference. A _smidgen. _And intense battling and blood as always. **

* * *

You'd think my encounter with Red would bring my desire to meet the other spirits to a halt... well, it didn't. In fact, it actually launched my desire to know even further. But, was it necessary? If Red could be burned by iron, obviously the rest of them could. So I don't need to visit them, but another strong reason why I wanted to visit my siblings was so that I could get to know someone. Talk to someone, touch someone, know someone. Be loved and known myself. I was determined to be a rightful spirit and have my stand in this god-forsaken world.

After I had healed once more, I sped off in high hopes to make a friendly acquaintance with another one of my siblings.

This time, it was the Spirit of Summer. Her name was Glimmer.

Now Glimmer, like Red, was a hothead. Red was actually rumored to be a nice and respected spirit, (so they say, pft!) but it was no secret in the spirit world that Glimmer had a ravishing hot temper. But they say that she is quite a beauty. She's also quite seductive they say. She has long blonde hair like it was made of gold that was set ablaze by a drop of sunlight when she was in human form. _Human form? _Well, a special thing about Glimmer was that she could bend water and fire. Very 'summer like' abilities. Her being able to do this, she can transform herself into pure water or fire or a human.

This totally should have concerned me, but nope! Here I was, a wounded little boy seeking comfort of another person. (Sigh) As I said, I was like a naive seven year old back then so gimme a break. Of course I didn't fancy fire, it was my opposite element and could _easily _kill me unlike other things. And there was something about water I didn't enjoy quite frankly. I know right? I'm an ice bender, the bender of solid _liquid. _Water in other terms. I don't know. When I look into the blue murkiness, I get nervous. _Very _nervous and _very _scared. I don't know what about exactly. Glimmer was probably the last person to go to, but I was going to meet her eventually.

There have also been rumors that Red and Glimmer were a couple. Blah! I for one am not for romance, the thought makes me gag. But romance does amuse me in some cases. Such as when the two lovebirds are in an argument and things get silly. Wonderful entertainment guys, a little bit nerve wracking at times but I highly suggest seeing that than going to the movies or something. This is what I thought; if I told Glimmer that Red tried to kill me, she would get upset and give Red a good piece of her hot mind. Set him straight. Because obviously, cutting and shooting someone in the stomach isn't nice, _at all. _

I don't know. I just really wanted to be a friend with a spirit and get sweet revenge on Red in a not-to-violent-way. Glimmer was dangerous, but I didn't care. So, yet again, after I healed, I made my way to- oh yeah. You see, being the Spirit of Summer and all and being able to control fire and water, what's the best place for a person like that?

A beach

When a beach comes to your mind, where's the beach?

Florida

I _hate _Florida. And I think you all can guess why. Yup. 'Cause it's _hot hot hot _there! But lucky for me, by the time I had healed, it was late Autumn and early Winter so it had gotten a little chillier. Especially in the night. That was a prime time for me to hit Florida and say hello to Glimmer. And spotting a person made of fire light couldn't be that hard at all.

So, I flew down from Pennsylvania to Florida. The moon shining above and guiding my way. Glimmer lives on a seclusive part of a beach where no one can find. Her secret area consists of a large lake made of sea water that was surrounded by vast trees.

This visit couldn't be bad, with common sense the visit was going to go as planned and smoothly. Without any shots or knifes. This was going to go fantastically well in other words.

Well, of course it didn't.

* * *

I sped across the Atlantic Ocean, guided down south by the reflection of the moonlight rippling across the water. I whooped and cheered as I plunged into the water a few times as I smiled like a little kid. Even after the recent events, I felt happy. That's the person I am. I waved hello to a few mermaids who swam by and waved to me; flicking their shimmering tales with their scales in many different and dazzling colors. (Of course they exist! BTW: their actually smaller than you think and beautiful, but their pretty vicious too)

It was midnight when I reached the secluded area. I was still a little wet as the sea water irritated my wounds (that were not _fully _healed) but I had a grin on my face. I awed as I approached the home. It was very hard to find, _very very very _hard to find. No human could possibly find it in the dense beach, it wasn't part of the mortal beach territory anyway. But it was well worth seeing. It was a beauty. Sand dunes stretched out far and wide as the sand hugged some sea water, creating pools of the sea near the beach sand. It was a glorious effect with the moon, the couple glistening mermaids that followed me; it was fit for Glimmer, Spirit of Summer, sorcerer of water and fire.

On the beach, next to the sand dunes was a huge cave, covered by sand and some grass patches on the top. _Glimmer must be in their. _I silently glided over to the edge of the cave and peeked inside. It was dark, surprisingly. Glimmer had to be in here, where else would she be since it was her off season? Oh, hot temper, fire bender, off season, Mother Nature warned everyone that we Seasonal Spirits can get 'off' during our _off _season (tell me about it, ugh!)... but _Glimmer? Yikes. _I should be a little more careful.

It was dark, but it was warm (not very surprising at all). It looked like she wasn't home though. All their was, as far as I could see was dozens of torches lining the cave walls. I shrugged and crept inside, the further I got into the heart of the cave, the warmer it got. Like a sauna. I started to break out into a sweat. I took a deep breath and exhaled as I exerted some cool air. _Ah, relief! _

"Br!" A voice hissed in the darkness.

I jumped at raised my staff. "Who's their?" I demanded sharply, even though I was nervous.

All of a sudden, way over a dozen torches lit up at once and completely lit and heated the entire cave. I grunted and cowered back. _So bright! _I blinked away the brightness and took rapid breaths, my body temperature trying to cool me. "Wha-...?"

"It's me, you mutt-head!" Growled a very taut, stern, and seductive feminine voice.

Jack then heard a girlish scowl and turned his head to see where the voice came from.

Glimmer of course.

Glimmer was sitting on a rug in the middle-far back of her cave. The cave was very fancy. Their was a hot turquoise colored spring filled with pink blossoms near where Glimmer was sitting. For some odd reason, there were a few lush trees growing near the back. In a far corner in a small part of the cave was a very comfy fourposter love-bed (sheesh, I wonder why) and a small kitchen (Come to think of it, in the same corner Red was sitting in, he too had a bed and a kitchen). Even though the Spirit's room was a _cave _and very small, only consisting of Glimmer's room, the trees, the spring, and the torches lined up, it was very fancy. But nothing was fancier than Glimmer herself.

Kay guys, I gotta admit, she's pretty damn hot (literally). Hey! You would agree to if you saw her genuine beauty!

Glimmer had a long face. Not to pale and not to tan, even. Her nose was sharp and she had thin lips like mine except they were rosy like the tinge of her cheeks. Her eyes were soft yet stern and sparkly lavender like amethysts. You would have to see her hair to believe it. It looked like it was made out of golden silk and appeared to have an aura in which it glowed like the sun. Her locks reached down to right above her kneecaps and tipped off with a curl. Glimmer was tall (almost as tall as Red, but Glimmer and I were the same size) and she was curvy, she wore a thin dress made out of mesh. Her attire was very Arabic and a little overwhelming. You could see her under garments right through her dress made out of mesh with the colors of pink and red.

I huffed and turned away for a brief moment. _Whoa._

Glimmer stood up with her hips cocked out to the side and glared at me; I gulped. She rolled her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side in a very cute manner. "Frost." She said. Her voice was like the smooth hiss and cackle of a fire yet as cold and icy as the frigid waters in Antarctica. "What brings you here?" She snarled.

I kinda slouched then and oh so slightly shuffled back, something told me she had an attitude towards me. But so what? This was_Glimmer. _She probably has an attitude towards everyone! But still...

I gathered myself and was about to speak when-

"Oh Jack," Glimmer hissed softly as she glided around me but with a menacing matter. "Is this about that silly question about iron dear Red told me about?"

"Um, yeah." I said in a straight forward tone.

Glimmer then looked at me and growled, she looked like she was ready to kill. "Well duh, it burns me you pathetic idiot! It burns all of us, even my spring sister Flora, for all I care! Now get out!" She roared.

Glimmer's hands then began to generate fire.

My eyes widened as I backed away. "I just wanted to know... why do you guys have such an attitude towards me?"

"Oh, did my dear Red not tell you?" Glimmer hissed.

Her dress began to catch on fire.

I whimpered and cowered back. Concern flushed my face as my heart began to race. I just got here and there's already something wrong with me. I hate being and sounding weak but _I didn't understand. Maybe I never will... _

"What...?" My voice was no higher than a whisper.

Glimmer rolled her eyes and slapped her fiery hands on her thighs that were turning into light. "Oh let's see; you are a cold hearted murderer, you bring death and hunger, I mean, do I need to continue? You are a bad person! And my Moon do I hate your season! I feel like you should be punished!" Glimmer said as she rose her hands again, her eyes now glowing and her human form almost gone.

I pursed my lips and forced down tears. "I can't help it and you know it! I would wish to be someone else in a heartbeat! I can't stand it! I was born like this! I don't want to be me, don't you get it? _I _wish I wasn't meant to do those things!" I wailed, now outside the cave.

"Well, _I wish that you were never born!" _

There was a flash of light. I had to conceal my eyes for a brief moment before looking back up. I gritted my teeth and backed away.

Before me was Glimmer, now in her heat form. Made of pure light and fire. She looked like a flame on a candlewick. Her body all aglow. Her body a slight tinge of orange and red that was a sleeveless bodysuit, no sleeves yet the red and orange suit of fire went down to her ankles. Glimmer's eyes were glowing like mad. Her hair had become the flaming tip of a candle and she was on fire... literally.

Glimmer roared a battle cry as she lunged toward me.

I wanted to freeze and just hope she would go away and leave me alone but my instincts forced my body to _run. Goddamn run! _I began to sprint on the ocean, turning the sea pools to ice rinks. I skated and jumped off the cold surface to get into the air and escape. Luckily I'm outside this time...

But did that matter with Glimmer?

_Hell no_

I learned Glimmer's potential in her powers the hard way.

Since Glimmer was in her light/fire form, she could travel as fast as the speed of light, or teleport for a short distance. One or the other, but did it matter? She was in front of me in a second. I gasped and shielded myself with my arms, ice covering them acting like a shield. Just in time too as Glimmer used a powerful rush of fire to send me rocketing towards the ground. The ice on the sea shifted so I wouldn't take a hard fall. My arms burned. They were a bit red. It hurt, but I could cope. Wasn't for my ice shield last second, my arms would be on fire.

I looked up from the frozen sea to see Glimmer plummeting straight towards me. I let out a quick shriek and dodged. Thank the lord I'm a quick thinker. Glimmer plowed into the ice with such force that it sent a wave of heat all around, destroying the ice and sending me backwards onto the sand.

I tumbled around in the sand screaming as the small flame on my chest burned out. Her heat wave had not just threw me back, but made me catch on fire a little bit too. Ouch! I gritted my teeth and resisted to plunge into the water since Glimmer was in there.

But anyways, she's gone. She hasn't come up yet and surely her fire form Is distinguished.

I proudly sat up but grimaced as my chest seared when I moved. I sighed and began to limp away. I heard the water bubble behind me but I didn't care...

"Think you could get rid of me?"

I gasped and turned around, my eyes wide.

Glimmer was now in her water form, entirely made out of water. Not much said.

Before I could react, Glimmer sent a huge wave of water crashing down on me. Once I was surrounded in water, I felt it form into a ball and be lifted into the air.

This is when I found out why I hate water.

I was afraid of drowning. I don't know where it came from since I had never experienced it before, but I was afraid. My heart started to pump and I began to loose air fast. I panicked as I tried to find a way out of the sphere of death. I began to quiver as I grew anxious.

_Remember? Anxiousness? Ice powers? Control?_

Frost started to turn the sphere of water into a sphere of ice. I smirked and _felt _Glimmer begin to loose control and power over her creation. (Yes, we Seasonal Spirits can feel each others power) I used the last of my energy to completely turn the water into ice. Once it was done, the ball containing me stopped moving. I clenched my fists and braced myself; the ball shattered into a million little fragments. I flew out at top speed and sent the shards at Glimmer. They went right through her of course but she was caught off guard. Leaving me enough time to attack. I lunged myself at her and pinned her down, my hands at her throat.

No, I, Jack Frost am not a killer like they all think. I'm not trying to choke her. Just freeze her. My frost worked it's way down her body as her writhing began to dye down. I saw heat generate at her chest and trying to heat the ice consuming her body, but it's hard to thaw a frozen heart. With effort and patience, I finally froze her. The effects will last enough for an escape, so I took my leave.

I huffed and flew off as the impact of what just happened crashing down on me. So Glimmer thinks I'm a bad person to. I clamped my eyes shut and bit my lip. I felt really bad. But I shouldn't, but the pain physically and mentally was welling up in my chest. But I accomplished what I went there for and found out that _all _of us are burned by iron.

Even though it was unnecessary, my next and final stop was to meet Flora, the Spirit of Spring.

* * *

**That is it everyone! Sorry, I gotta rush, got a lot of stuff to do! Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Make sure to leave a review and check out my other stories! HAPPY NEW YEAR! See you all! Bye! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	4. The Encounter: Flora

**Hey everyone! **

**I finally finished the end of the semester for my school!:D YAY! Now I can get back to writing! And I know the story has pretty much been a back story for now BUT, it is going to get VERY EPIC after this chapter (or two). I finally know what I'm about to do with this story and it is going to be awesome people! Worth reading and staying tune for! Thank you: BelieveInYourDreams4Life, Rose, WEast, &amp; FrostedFeathers for the reviews!:D**

**So yeah, here is the final encounter with the Spirit of Spring, Flora. Then this story is going to hit the epic mode! But I still hope you enjoy this chapter regardless! Enjoy!:)**

**A/N: Flora (the Spirit of Spring) is the younger sister of Glimmer (the Spirit of Summer). Glimmer looks down on Flora. Flora feels unappreciated, thus, creating her confused personality with Jack. And I am adopting Aisling from the movie "The Secret of Kells" good movie;) I just really wanted to give her a paragraph spotlight so please excuse me but enjoy:) **

* * *

One more spirit to go, and I was determined to make this encounter work. It was all or nothing now. But this time, everything had to be just right. My approach, speech and what I say (how I say it mind you), how I act... everything. I was going to be different this time, it was bound to work. I was going to meet the Spirit of Spring, Flora.

I waited until my wounds were healed completely before I even thought about meeting the Spirit of Spring. Then I strategically thought about what she would do when I arrived and how she would act. How I would act and what I would say, hoping not to alarm her or for her to jump to conclusions. This was going to be risky.

Flora was the younger sister of Glimmer. Flora was often looked down upon by her own sister and everyone else due to her timid and calm persona and lack of power. (I found this stupid) All Flora wanted to do was please her sister, and she still tries by doing whatever her sister commands or thinks. The girl tries, but she has her issues... like mine. That's why I think I have a shot at this one, which gave me hope.

Flora lived deep in a secluded woods by a sacred pond in Ireland. Ireland was also home to another spirit, Aisling. The Spirit (but she was also considered a fairy even though she had no wings) of the Forest. The two girls were friends, yet enemies. Yes, frienemies. They were kind to each other, when they weren't fighting over who was more powerful by the laws of nature. Of course, Mother Nature (the mother of freaking nature) tromped us all. She was the queen of the spirits, but Flora and Aisling were powerful.

Aisling had red, long hair in contrast to her white body and gray frock with her tiny figure (she was less than five feet tall since she was in a ten year old body). She could transform into a white wolf with glowing green eyes (one eye was turquoise the other green when she was in human form) and also had the power to summon wolves at her command. She was incredibly strong, being capable to move a giant boulder that hadn't been budged for centuries. She was extremely swift an agile as well; being able to scale up a wall and tree like a squirrel (using a little bit of wind) and jump from place to place like a frog. She also left flowers wherever she walked or create some with her breath at her desire. And don't get me started on her singing voice, so young and pure. Beautiful. (But otherwise her voice was squeaky and snooty)

But enough of Aisling, here's Flora.

Flora, being the controller of the season spring, could control all means of nature (but not as powerful as Mother of course). Trees, roots, grass, flowers, vines, you name it, she could even control boulders, rocks, and the earth! That's power! She was young (being fourteen while we were all over fifteen) and was very inexperienced, making her weak. But she had power and potential. It hurt when she scored a hit on you and she knew how to defend herself. She wasn't as weak as everyone thought.

They were both Mother Nature's daughters or something, I don't know. But what I did know is that Flora was powerful but misunderstood, like me. Maybe I could get through to her.

So after healing 100 percent, skillful planning (to the best of my ability), I headed towards Ireland for the final encounter.

It was going to work this time...

_Not._

* * *

I dashed through the woods, weaving in and out of the trees. Sunlight pouring in from above, guiding my way. After taking almost all daylight to get there, I finally made it.

Flora wasn't there like I had expected. It was now spring and (since it took me from the beginning of the year to heal up) and she was probably out and about, spreading her season throughout the world. She would probably be back at dusk.

I decided to sit on a rock near the enchanted, mystical lagoon. Her home was pretty. If honestly you could call it a home. It was the wilderness after all, like mine. I honestly think that's why I enjoyed it the most, I'm so used to living with nature instead of in a home, even if it was a tree or a cave. It was shelter, but Flora and I just lived out in the open.

Flora's home was basically in the heart of a thick forest in Ireland, a forest basically. A hard to find (when is it not?), secluded, sacred, but beautiful area. The closer I got to her home, the denser and more lush the trees became as well as the grass, along with flowers blooming and scattered across the earth. But the thing that made her home special was the pond. In the center of her home stood a pond. When it was nighttime, the moonlight will pour through the trees and reflect off of the pond making it glow a shimmering green and blue. The pond was home to lily flowers and some mystical creatures of all types.

In the distance, far into the woods and shadows, I swear I could see a wolf with green eyes prancing about with a person who had a bow and arrow in his clutches and some sort of sack on his belt. That was Johnny Appleseed.

I sat on one of the rocks that surrounded the lake (Flora created them decoratively no doubt) and looked around some more. Under the shade of a very big fir tree (but allowed moonlight through it's leaves), was a large flower bed that acted like a nest. A bed probably (it looked very cozy). I slept in a tree (which isn't the comfiest let me tell you, and try not to fall out of it). Near that fir tree was an oak tree with a hole in the middle that held some lost trinkets in it which Flora probably collected over the years.

Speaking of years, how old was Flora? I mean, I know she's trapped in a fourteen year old body but as far as centuries go... I'm going to have to recap that (and I'm rounding): Red is 500 years old (18 years old), Glimmer is 400 (17 years old), I was 200, and Flora was probably almost 300. There were other spirits who were 'centuries' version older than us like Aisling (700-800 years old, 10 year old body), and Johnny Appleseed who was 900 years old, almost 1,000 I think (dang) in a 19 year old body.

It was funny to how they all were related to each other: Appleseed and Red were best buddies (Appleseed donated his bows to Red so vice versa). Red and Glimmer were a couple. Glimmer and Flora were brother and sister. Aisling and Appleseed were best buddies as well (maybe even something more...). And Flora and Aisling were frienemies. I was totally out of the loop here. The only entry into the loop was that everyone hated me here, unless if I don't screw up this one and last chance-

"Excuse me?"

I shrieked and fell backwards, off of the rock and fell hard onto the ground with a thud. I pounced right back up and faced the voice with whom had disrupted my thoughts.

"Jack Frost?"

It was Flora.

"Yes! Uh, Flora?" I said, coming out from behind the rock.

"What are you doing here?" Flora said formerly and sincerely as she stepped into the light.

One look at Flora and I knew she meant business. She actually looked like Mother Nature in a few of her features. Same black flowing hair, except Flora had a couple of her strands of locks naturally dyed blue and green to go along with her pretty light blue and green frock. Her skin was ivory, much paler than her sister's and her facial expressions showed utter regal status yet coolness at the same time. She was quite cute, she was little too!

"Hi Flora, I wanted to say hi." I began sweetly, hoping that I don't alarm her since Flora was a very paranoid and alert girl.

"Uh... hi." She said timidly with an awkward wave.

I thought things were off to a good start... until... suddenly, Flora shook her head violently as if trying to remember something. Once she stopped shaking her head, her green eyes snapped open fiercely as her face darkened and she got into a battle position. Vines erupted from the earth and spiraled into the air.

I jumped and backed off, my hands stretched out as a calm motion. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I repeated, baffled. "I'm not here to fight! I just want to make a friendly acquaintance, 'kay?"

Flora scoffed as her fists tightened, the vines slowly approaching _moi. _"Oh, friendly! Sure..." She moaned sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"What is it with you guys? Won't you seriously give me a chance? I'm not evil!" I said, trying to reason with the spirit. _Things were looking up! 'Totally!'_

"_Not evil? _What you do is evil! You kill people and make them starve! Therefore you are evil!" Flora said with anger. But it sounded forced and rehearsed, as if it weren't really coming from her intentions. Glimmer must have talked some 'sense' into her.

I huffed and began talking easy once more, "Look it, I don't want to fight you, and I don't think you want to fight me either. Did your sister talk some sense into you? Why do you listen to her? She doesn't even like you! I know you want to make her proud but Flora, you're just confused and mistaken. Stop letting your sister control who you really are..." I hope that got through to her.

Flora looked down for a moment as her face relaxed, as if taking my advice. But she looked back up once more, anger rushing to her face. _Didn't work, dammit... _

"She's my sister! She loves me and would never lie to me! She told me how foul you were! But I already know you cold blooded murderer. You even tried to kill her!" Flora yelled, the vines and ivy started to grow large spikes.

_Oh boy. _This wasn't working. I raised my hands in surrender and backed away slowly. _I tried._

"You almost killed my sister!" Flora repeated, but this time, with genuine anger. "You really are a murderer!" She screeched.

_Oh no...but she wouldn't hurt me... _

"I'm not the one mistaken and mistreated, you are! As in, not punished enough!" Flora roared as her eyes glowed.

The spiky vines lunged at me. I didn't think she would attack, so I didn't bother to have my guard up and dodge, so I allowed the spiky vines to wrap around me and hoist me and thrash me into the air. Before I knew it, I felt something long and sharp pierce my side and slide right through my body. I cried out loud with agony. I sobbed as I cracked open my eyes and saw Flora on top of a tree at my level, her arms outstretched.

"Please..." I wailed and begged, a single tear escaping the corner of my eye.

I saw Flora's bottom lip tremble and her glowing eyes squint. It wasn't her nature to harm anything. That means she really must have hated me...

"Don't ever come back again or I swear to Manny I will kill you..."

Those were Flora's final words before the spiky vines flung me far, far away. And trust me, _she meant that. _

* * *

I accepted the fact of who I was and what I meant in this world. The fact that I was alone, unwanted, and unloved. No one wanted to know me, they just wanted me dead. I tried, I really did, but they didn't want to hear it. It hurt, but I sucked it up and dealt with it. I gave up on trying to meet anyone or be friendly. It was everyone for themselves-no, it was me against the world. I had to defend myself for the years to come because I knew they would be back, but I would be ready.

I don't care anymore what they think of me. I don't care for them either. That's how life is. You give what you get.

* * *

**There you have it folks! The last encounter! I hope you really liked the chapter, I did lol! But NOW things are going to get EPIC. The story is FINALLY going to now kick off and trust me ladies and gentlemen, it's going to be awesome!XD So PLEASE PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think and are excited for this story to begin!:) So stay tuned cause this is going to get exciting! Thank you all!:D Bye! Peace!3 Luv ya!;)**

**-SkatingDJ**


	5. Animals, Ultimatums & Tricks!

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Omg I'm so hype for this cause it's going to get awesome and so epic! This chapter is kinda gonna be basically a short recap of what's been going on and whatnot until Jack becomes a guardian and then things are gonna get interesting... Anyways, glad you all like the story so far and lets get into this!**

* * *

I finally gave up.

I gave up my little naive ways and learned that life was tough and unfair, like I said, I have to give what I got, and I got some pretty awful stuff. It was every spirit for themselves. Selfish, cruel, and tough, I had to be a little bit like that too. I didn't like it all the time, but I had to do it to survive like this.

Finding a friend can be easy for some people, and some hard. Some people think they will never find one, but they always do no matter what. But for me, that dream was impossible. I was alone all by myself with no one to take care of me. I gave up trying to befriend my seasonal siblings. I even tried to befriend elves, dwarves, angels, demons, fairies, mermaids, and other mythical creatures but they all turned their back on me. I guess word got out that I was extremely unfriendly.

I was on my own. I had to defend myself. I knew those three would come back, in hopes that they would finish me off. I barely made it out alive last time. I had to amp up my game and know how to fight back.

Over the next 200 years, I honed some wicked fighting skills before I became a guardian. And I also noticed some not-so-wicked things about me, I'd like to share them with you, but they're a secret. Don't tell anyone! I'm serious! I haven't told the Guardians and they shouldn't know before the time is right, sound good? Awesome. (Smirk)

* * *

Keep in mind that we Seasonal Spirits have common abilities. Here's two cool things about us: we can transform into our Animal Form, and our Ultimate Form, I also created some tricks up my sleeve for myself. Animal Form is honestly kinda fun, but our Ultimate Form can really pack a punch. Here's a little bit about our Animal Form:

Animal Form is basically what you think it is; we transform into animals. It's especially awesome since we transform into an animal that relates to our season. Mine is an Arctic Wolf, it's pretty dang cool. We can't control our powers in our Animal Form but we can summon a pack of animals like our own. I have made quite the alliance with my own pack of Arctic Wolves! And don't get me started with the time I accidentally tripped and rolled down a snowy mountain, turning into a snowball... didn't end pretty.

But anyways, Flora's Animal Form is a doe. A petite, pretty little female deer. Ha! What a laugh, I know, but I underestimated this doe pretty bad the first time she turned into it. She's fast, nimble, sensitive to movement and sound, hard to catch, and whatever you do, don't let it run into you. Cause it hurts! Any sort of deer ram, just avoid it! Yeah, so don't underestimate deer, and if you see one... run! Or in a better case, fly!

Glimmer is a dolphin. A cute, happy looking dolphin. Yes... a _dolphin. _I'll admit, they're cute with their happy smiles and they even save people's lives, but did you know they can also kill people by drowning them? Pretty deceiving and deadly, just like Glimmer is. It really does suit her. A cute dolphin, but turns into a killing machine by drowning her foe. She can swim really fast, leap into the air high to grab her prey, and weigh her foe down and bring them to the depths of the ocean, thus, drowning. Not fun.

But Red's animal is actually pretty decent right off the gecko. A hawk. A really big one too for it's breed of bird. It's almost as big as me when I'm in Animal Form. It's orange and brown with sleek feathers so it flies around like a jet. It's beak and claws are razor sharp, it can tear through skin like tissue paper. Not cool, it hurts really bad. Wrestling with it isn't fun. It's really basic, but cunning and deadly, and downright scary!

Honestly, our Animal Form is more for fun and to communicate with our other species, we battle each other with it when it's most necessary. But our Ultimate Form is the boss... but it can also be our downfall.

Ultimate Form can only be achieved by the Seasonal Spirits; us. It's a secret, nobody knows about it, not even Mother Nature. Our power is doubled in this form and we have an incredible amount of stamina, power, etc. with some other special features to go along with it.

For instance, I can unleash my Ultimate Form and control snow and ice and fly without my staff and to a much greater power. Flora can also control the earth/ground and wind instead of just rocks and trees and plants. Glimmer can turn into her water form and light fire form at the same time; her body is mixed of fire and water at the same time. And Red can fly without his leaf lift, he can disappear for short periods of time, and his arms and hands can transform into any weapon is his possession. His arm can turn into a sword for instance.

There's a catch though.

Immortality does not mean that we can't die, it means that we never grow old, we still can get hurt. Wounds usually heal up before we die. But in our Ultimate Form, you can kill us. We're vulnerable in that form, but we're incredibly powerful. Wounds that we could heal in our normal form, even the most deadly, we will die. Something that powerful has to come with a price.

Together, Ultimate Form or not, we can create the ultimate move. I've never done that before with them, probably never will. But it would be neat to see it. It needs to be performed in perfect condition and train of thought. That will never happen with them though since they hate me.

I have a few special tricks up my sleeves though! For the time being, in between training and or battling my siblings, I tested my abilities. I found out that I can transform my body into complete ice. I'm much slower, and I can't fly, but I become super strong and I'm impenetrable to ice and snow. Pretty neat. I also can turn my staff into a scythe or spear by freezing it into sharp ice. Just a few things but I sure am creative!

It's amazing what I can do, but it's really scary. And controlling ice isn't all that easy. Ice is controlled by the deepest, and darkest emotions on contrast to the other elements. That's where all my blizzards come from. If something really bad or sad happens to me, all my negative energy releases and turns into a blizzard and I loose control. Ultimate Form can be painful if not executed properly in the aftermath. It's risky, but it's pretty cool...

Sort-of.

* * *

Just like I had predicted, my siblings did come back to finish me off by invading my lake and trying to take me down right there and then. Luckily, I always won since I worked hard and trained myself in between whereas they just took my previous weakness as a given. It still wasn't easy of course.

One of the times I had to go into Ultimate Form to bring down Red. He didn't have to though... that really shows our rivalry. In the end, it resulted in a blizzard which canceled Easter. Bunnymund had plenty to say to me in his great first impression, it wasn't pretty. But right then I vowed to myself that I was going to do something about Red. That's when I realized that we had a special rivalry and it was only going to be settled if I proved myself to him. It hasn't happened yet. And as far as I know, he is better than me.

Another time, Glimmer tried to drown me in my own lake in her dolphin form. That fight we battled in our Animal Form. I barely made that one to be honest. I had a panic attack from almost drowning and it was hard to get her out of my lake. In the end I almost drowned and she had a gushing bite mark on her neck. But I have to admit, dolphin blubber is pretty tasty... wait... what!?

I'm going to be brutally honest but if it weren't for my staff, allowing me to fly, Flora would have won. She was the one having to go into Ultimate Form to almost bring me down. She's the weakest but of course I can't underestimate her. When she unleashed her UF (Ultimate Form), she had the ability to control the wind, knocking me to the ground where she could manipulate the earth to bounce me around like a ping pong ball. My ice form was super useful as I was too heavy to be thrown around by the ground and plants. Thank Manny for that.

These fights went on for 200 years. When I first figured out that I had a reaction to iron, to when I became a Guardian. Over those two centuries, I had honed some pretty awesome battle strategies. But I never really showed them off unless it was necessary since it was deadly to me and everyone else. For me, it's like negative energy which isn't a good thing.

I was really powerful, more powerful than all of the Guardians combined. During my first few days with them, the only time I tapped (slightly) into my true power was when I took down Pitch when he killed Sandy. That's when my anger was awoken and my inner powered fired up. For the rest of the time, it took more energy to refrain myself from going all out than rather using it. It was for my own, and their own, good.

But once I became a guardian, I thought I was safe from them. That I'd never have to use my true power again. Go back. See them. Here from them. Hoping that they'd learn or back off or something.

_Boy was I wrong._

* * *

**There you have it folks! Sorry if it was rushed or confusing, please feel free to catch me on anything if you find one:) But I hope you liked it and found it interesting and made sense of it! Hope you thought it was neat with all the features and whatnot. But anyways, PLEASE leave a review cuz this story is about to hit epic mode really hard! Till next time! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	6. Kidnapped

**Hi everyone:) I'm back with another chapter! Yay, it's the weekend!:D I have nothing to say really except give some shout outs to you all- DragonRobotkid, thank you so much for your support on all my stories, I really do appreciate it with all my heart:) And you used my Over-Addicted to ROTG from my profile!XD If feel so special! El0ndon- thanks for supporting this story! By y'all reviewing, it makes me want to update this story even faster:) And WEast- I never really thanked you for all your help:) Thank you! (big hug!) But... how do you end up knowing when I update my chapters to all of my stories? (just curious)**

**But anyways, this chapter is basically going to introduce the Guardians. How Jack feels, and how this climax (one of them) is gonna kick off! Pretty short, but I hope you don't mind regardless:)**

* * *

It's been five years since we defeated Pitch Black. I'm a Guardian now. Over 300 years old, still counting. My believers are around fifteen. My life really did change when Pitch popped in suddenly. It honestly gave me a great excuse to be away from my lake and out of harm's way, my siblings in other words. I haven't seen them since. I guess I could thank Pitch for that. Five years is a blink of an eye for a spirit...

Not for me.

When I became a Guardian, I thought everything would become perfect, or close at least. It was for a year, but then everything began to take off without me. The Guardians became too busy once more, sometimes I would go for a week or more without out them giving a hoot towards me. My believers; Jamie, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, and Monty are now fifteen like I said. In other words, they're teenagers. They're now moving on, Cupcake already has and stopped believing. Even though she was _there. _And it really hurts when Jamie sometimes brushes me off.

I feel like I'm back at square one. Invisible. Alone. It makes me wonder if the Guardians care for me anymore. And I just feel so out of place with the kids, we just can't have the same fun anymore. It hurts pretty bad. Do I dare say that it hurts more than when I was alone? Maybe, because I have the opportunity to not be alone, but I can't and I end up being alone when I even have the chance.

I've tried to nag in by being annoying, helpful or _something, _but I end up just being bad and being shrugged off. I feel invisible! It angers and makes me really sad, it really hurts. I really can't go on like this. After five years, I'm going to say something. I did not just spend 300 years of agony to just blow it away like frost. That's why I'm standing in North's Palace today, to see if I can get his freaking attention. I haven't been this determined since when I first met the spirits. True, it didn't work, but hopefully it works this time. I was pretty desperate.

And I felt something. A strange vibe coming from my siblings. I don't know what it is, but it's not good. I wanted to hang out with the Guardians for protection. That's a strong reason why today in par-tic-tacular I wanted to stay and be safe, I was getting nervous and scared. It's weird, feeling normal for so long, but then something hits you, and you know it when you feel it.

It was nearing Christmas, so I hoped I could help.

I walked to the workshop and found the Russian tinkering away at an object. I walked up to him and cleared my throat.

"North?"

Nothing.

I patted the man's shoulder, a grunt was heard, saying that he had his slightest attention towards me. I couldn't help but huff and slightly roll my eyes.

I spoke, "Can I help? It's almost Christmas, and I thought you might need help. I just need something to do and-"

"Sure." He responded, not moving.

"Really?" I said with excitement as I bounced to the desk.

"Just start making something." He gruffly said, not moving or looking away from his toy.

I slumped slightly and looked down as my eyes blankly scrolled to the stool North was sitting on. My fighting side (that the Guardians don't know about, remember?) was telling me to do a coffee-grinder and broom-sweep the stool, causing North to fall and give me some attention. But I pushed that away and trudged to the shelves. I eyed an unpainted nutcracker and took it off the shelf and placed it on a small desk (away from North of course). I grabbed some paint; yellow, blue, and red for starters, rolled up my sleeves, grabbed a stool, and began to work.

Not to brag, but I'm an exceptional painter. Of course, I mostly used blue on the poor nutcracker and even got some white and began decorating his suit like frost. But it looked festive enough. I merrily continued as I dipped my paintbrush into the blue and accidentally knocked it over.

I gasped; my reflexes turned on as I caught the blue bottle with my ankle. I looked up; hoping that North didn't see, or did. Either way would work. But he didn't even bat an eyelash. I scowled and jerked my ankle, causing the the bottle to fly up. I caught it and resumed working.

It hadn't occurred to me that some of the paint had leaked out when I caught it, causing it to make a large river that traveled underneath the table and wrap around North's stool. I didn't notice, and neither did North... until he got up.

North eventually looked up (finally) to admire his work. He looked satisfied. He pushed his stool back and placed a heavy boot on the floor, ready to place his toy with the rest of the finished ones.

I looked up for a brief moment; all I saw was a boot come in contact with a slippery, blue floor. I bolted up from my seat, calling out to him, but it was too late.

North's boot flew out from underneath him as his body was sent backwards and into the desk. His weight broke the desk in two as all the objects on them –mostly metal!- were sent flying into the air. I skillfully flicked them away with my staff (I've done it a million times before) but one piece ended up nicking the end of the shelf which held all of the finished toys. With one creak, the shelf shifted lopsided.

"Oh no..." I grumbled... this was not good, period.

-Before all of the toys went crashing to the floor, breaking every single one of them. I cringed as I inched towards the door. North just stood in his place, dumbfounded as a broken wood piece rolled towards his boot. He leaned down stiffly and picked it up with a blank expression.

Every single toy was broken or battered except the one I held in my hand. "I-I'm sorry, North." I said weakly, never had I'd felt out of place in my entire life. I felt as if I weren't part of the family at all.

North suddenly then crushed the wooden piece to splinters; I jumped and hugged myself against the door as North came bounding towards me. I cringed at every harsh word that was spat in my face by North. He kept on screaming and telling me I ruined everything and how Christmas was only a month away. Just screaming and yelling and not giving a damn about how I felt. On top of it, he snatched the toy I poured my heart into and smashed it to pieces. North wasn't the Santa Clause everyone thinks he is, being a warrior can make a person different.

After a long while of hoarse screaming, North took a moment to catch his breath. I relaxed as removed my arms from my face. My heart was beating fast, my face flushed a tinge of vibrant blue, and my eyes a shimmering crystal; coated from tears. North finally calmed down and realized what he said and did. A small mistake had turned into a huge mess.

But I didn't want to hear it, not even an apology. I snatched my staff and darted around the door and ran down the hallway; pushing past yetis and stumbling and kicking elves on the way out... ignoring calls from North. All I could hear was my heart in my ears and my own sniffs and sobs of defeat. It was just like 300 years ago, except I didn't expect it this time.

I found a window and jumped off, flying as far away as possible. I wanted to go to Sandy's castle, he couldn't talk and say anything back (I know that's rude but how would you feel?) but he's giving dreams to children. Tooth would also be a good option since she's an understandable fairy, but she's way to busy as a queen. The there's Bunnymund. I groaned. Sure, our relationship did get better but it wasn't like we never had our issues ever again. Bunny was actually the one who gave me the most attention, but mostly not good attention. But what choice did I have?

I flew into a clear patch in the forest where Bunny's Warren rested beneath the ground. I scavenged the area for a specific blackberry bush; once I found it, I pushed away it's twigs and prickly thorns to see a single crimson daisy in the ground. I plucked it and tucked it into my pocket as a hole emerged into the ground. I jumped through, but picking a berry beforehand.

After sliding through the rabbit tunnel while munching on fresh blackberries (which was awesome), I stumbled out onto an open patch of grass near the rainbow-dyed river.

"Mate?" An Australian voice said from behind a tree.

"Bunny?" I said as I rounded the tree.

A six foot tall pooka stepped out. Grey fur, large feet and ears, tattoos, a pair of boomerangs, and Easter egg ammo at the ready. E. Aster Bunnymund, aka, the Easter Bunny. In my point of view, aka Kangaroo and Peter Cottontail.

"What're ya doing here?" Bunny asked tersley with a frown. His way of saying, 'get lost', why are you here', 'bother someone else', or just plain old meaning that I should just 'f' off. I didn't even do anything! (Well...)

"Just wanted to hang out." I said as I began to wander around. "For the night, maybe?" I asked sheepishly.

Bunny shook his head and tisked at me. "No way, Frostbite. You are not staying over for the night. What the bloody hell makes you think I'm going to have a sleepover with ya?" He asked gruffly.

I looked down, it was stupid. As far as I knew, one of my siblings could have a common cold and that's why I felt off today. Not work my breathe to tell him. "No reason, nevermind." I said with a glum smile.

"If you have no reason to be here, then leave." Bunny growled as he placed a firm paw on my shoulder and guided me towards a tunnel exist.

I wriggled out of his iron grasp and faced him head on. "Oh come on, Kangaroo! Please, I won't cause any trouble! What did I do wrong? I just got here!" I begged, slightly trying to not sound too hurt by throwing in his 'favorite' nickname.

"Tch!" Bunny spat, his eyebrows narrowing as his began to hunch over with anger. "Speaking of which, North gave me a note about how _somebody _caused a little bit of trouble just recently! In a nice and clean record of less than an hour! He was beginning to feel sorry, but once he saw you run off with your tail between your legs he said nein!" Bunny roared.

I backed up towards the entrance. "What?" I hissed in disbelief. Betray, anger, and sadness coursed through me as I had the sudden urge to fight. "It was a mistake!" I cried.

"Oh sure..." Bunny snarled. "_Everything _is a mistake, ain't it!? Like when you freeze my Warren, and this instance by ruining Christmas! Why the hell are you here? Get lost!" He screeched.

"I-I don't feel right, Bunny! Something's not right, I need help. Please!" I pleaded. I was almost to angry and scared to answer at first, but hopefully Bunny would understand... but by the way things were going-

Bunny rolled his eyes and spoke again, "Come on! You spent 300 years on your own, as you should be, and you were fine and-"

I gasped as my eyes widened once my brain processed what Bunny had just said. Bunny noticed as well as his features softened into concern and despair. I bit my bottom lip and looked away, my eyes burning with tears. I began retreat into the exit-

Bunny spoke again with his ears pressed to the back of his head, "Jack, come back, I didn't mean-"

"No!" I said with my eyes adverted from Bunny, my voice quavering, "You're just like the rest of them! I just wanted some help! Bunny I'm really afraid of something! I wanted some help and you all are just to busy! For five whole years! I thought I was part of the family! I guess not!" I screamed in his face before running out. Once I was outside, I immediately turned into a wolf and raced home, tears streaming down my fur. Whilst the cries from Bunny.

_I thought I was a Guardian. I thought I was part of the family. I thought they cared. I thought they loved me. I thought they would never leave me alone. I thought they would understand. After all these years of being hurt and invisible, nobody to hear my cries for help, I thought they would be there for me. I guess not. I thought they were different from them; I guess not. Am I back on my own? I guess I am. _

_No! No more guessing! You are sure now, Jack Frost. After they betrayed you, just in the blink of an eye! When you needed them most! No! I am back on my own. Bunny was right, I was fine 300 years ago. I can manage on my own, without them! _

I said all this to myself once I reached my lake. I sat in a tree and stared at the moon, thinking these sour thoughts. I shook with rage, my icy eyes like darts. My staff close to me, expecting a sudden outburst from one of my siblings or something. I looked at the moon, my eyes blue slits, conjuring every curse I could think of in my head. I didn't care.

"Tell me what's wrong with me!" I suddenly screamed at the moon, I couldn't contain my hysterical anger. "If I wasn't meant to be a guardian, what am I?" I looked at the moon but got no response. I huffed with anguish. I leapt up to the top of the tree to get a better view.

"Please, tell me. I want to know, I need to know. I'm tired of not knowing my purpose. Please, I-"

Suddenly, something whizzed passed me. I toppled off of my branch, letting out a cry of shock and collapsed on another branch and clung onto it. I immediately stood up and fired up my staff.

Something was coming at me. I waited for the perfect moment before I dodged. I swiftly moved to the side as everything went into matrix mode (as it always does when I'm dodging) and caught a glimpse of the thing whizzing by me; a boulder the size of my head.

_Flora! Why was she hear this time? And if her, why did I feel so threatened?_ The time it took me to process that, another boulder came zooming my way. This time, it was on fire. _Fire! Only one person I know can control fire, that's Glimmer! Flora and Glimmer? What are they doing here? _This was not good, two spirits here at the same time? That never happened before! But if Flora and Glimmer are here, that means...

An arrow whizzed by my head and planted itself into the tree bark, an inch away from my right temple. I gulped and slowly yanked it out and examined it. _Red was here too. _I looked down and there they were, the Terrible Trio. Ready and waiting for me on my lake.

I took all the courage I could muster to even jump down from the tree and face them lake-level. It was really weird. All three right here, wanting a fight. Or did they? I was super confused. But what was more confusing were those gloves they were wearing. They were black and had silver dots on them. All three were wearing them. What were they for?

"Jack Frost." Red said formerly.

"Red, Glimmer, Flora." I said equally as formerly, even though I was on the brink of freaking out. "What are you all doing here?" I asked as I gripped my staff tighter. "And what's with the gloves? They don't suit you all!" I joked lamely.

The three looked at each other blankly before looking at me.

"Cut the crap, Frost! You're coming with us!" Glimmer snarled.

"In you're dreams!" I said as I got into a battle position.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Red said coolly.

"Why's that?" I replied.

"You'll see for yourself..." Red said as the three began to raise their arms, the silver dots on their gloves glowing.

(You guys didn't forget we have a reaction to iron, did you?)

Suddenly, iron chains violently shot out from behind them and wrapped themselves around my waist, my arms as well as I dropped my staff. My torso and arms began to burn an unbearable pain. I clamped my eyes shut and screamed as loud as I could without feeling like my lungs were going to burn to a crisp. Red then yanked me forwards as I was now face to face.

"What... are... you... doing?" I growled through the pain. I felt the chains begin to turn my sweatshirt sleeves to ash.

"We call them Magneto, the gloves. They allow us to be able to bend metal and iron at our will without getting burned. We've been preparing them for this moment." Flora said in her sickly sweet voice, showing her gloves off.

My eyes grew wide with horror as I realized what was happening. But there was nothing I could do. I needed help, fast. But I knew none was coming. They were going to kill me. What do I do!?

"You _are _coming with us-" With that, Red slammed his fist into my temple as I faded into unconsciousness.

_I couldn't help but think of the Guardians and how I needed them most, right now. I needed their help, but none was to come, I knew it. I was on my own, and I wanted that. How could I be so stupid? I would have to figure out a way on my own. But how? They were going to kill me._

* * *

**Dun dun daaaaa! Oh no! What's gonna happen to Jack? **

**Sorry if that was a pretty boring chapter, I wanted to just show you Jack's relationship with the Guardians so you kinda got a feel for the story a bit more and understood why this is now happening. Of course, normally, this is not true and the Guardians and the kids love Jack but it has to work for this story. But anyways, I hope you liked it. PLEASE leave a review and make sure to check out my other stories!;) Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	7. The Spirit Battle (Part 1)

**Hi everyone, SkatingDJ and welcoming you to an awesome chapter!:D Sorry I haven't updated in a while, putting a lot of effort into school (which is paying off!) and have a lot on my mind with all these stories! But this chapter is going to be awesome! An epic battle is going to take place! And that's just one epic battle out of more to come! But anyways, thank you all for your support, you guys are amazing:) But is it possible for you to take a peek at my other new stories? "Unafraid" A Hunger Games AU starring Elsa as Katniss etc, and "The Trial"****My very first Big Hero 6 fanfic!XD (awesome movie btw) so i'td be awesome if you could check those out;) **

**But anyways, enough of my rambling, an epic chapter awaits! (It's long! And more Marvel references! -Guardians of the Galaxy-)**

**Warning: Language &amp; violence/blood **

* * *

_Ugh. I feel awful. _I said to myself as I sat up, rubbing my head, shocked to feel a huge bruise there. I wearily sat up and tried to shake away my grogginess. The room I was in was black. Where was I? I recalled what happened before I was knocked out (was I knocked out?)... _oh. _My features dampened as I tried to find my staff in the darkness. I eventually and surprisingly found it, waiting for _them _to pop out from anywhere.

"Hey!" I called out, when I got impatient. "What's the idea!" I called into the darkness.

The response I got was a chorus of cackles and giggles. _Lovely. _Just then, lights flickered on from above that turned out to be torches. I looked around wildly; I was in the center of a _huge _granite cave. Huge! You could easily fit a dragon in here. The cave was decorated with emerald crystals everywhere. _What's the big idea?_

I heard more cackles and giggles as my head snapped to the source above. Surely enough, it was Red, Glimmer, and Flora... _but that wasn't all. _With the Terrible Trio, came the rest. There, behind them, was an army of other spirits. Johnny Appleseed, Aisling, the Groundhog, the Leprechaun, Neptune (King of the Sea), Peter Pan, Anubis (a dog like man who dwelled around in hell), Wisp (the girl of the wind), Ash (a man of ash), Jade (a Chinese dragon), Harvest (a hybrid man-bird -he had wings- that resembled Thanksgiving), and Light (a small girl that looked like a candlelight, she resembled Hanukkah). And even more that I could really care less to mention!

My mouth hung open. There was no way I could defeat all of them! Heck, some of the _gods _were hear. I was just about ready for Satin or Zuess to drop by, or even a troll or elf kill me off.

"Oh!" Red said with glee as he began to approach me. "How I've waited for this moment!"

_Gotta stay brave, Frost. _I said to myself and sucked it up. "The Guardians will come and kick your asses!" I said defiantly.

Red rolled his eyes at me and scowled. "You think so?" He sneered.

I gulped. I knew it wasn't true, and I think that he knew too, but I had to act brave. "I know so!" I replied. _Good enough._

Red burst out laughing as the rest of the spirits joined in as well.

"That won't be happening, Frost!" Red declared.

My stomach lurched. I had a bad feeling about that. "Why's that?" I snapped back.

Red chuckled darkly as his pumpkin head smiled menacingly (more than before at least, if that was possible). Red then pointed to Glimmer and Light. Glimmer fired a fireball at the dark ceiling, Light raised her arms as Glimmer's fireball grew brighter as I was now able to see. The fireball Glimmer ignited rested upon a chandelier- no, it wasn't a chandelier, but there was something hanging from the ceiling by a chain... my eyes trailed down to the pendant of the chain.

_It was a cage! _

And who was inside the cage? (Let alone someone was _in it _to begin with)

_The Guardians!_

"Guys?" I gasped and called out in horror. I furrowed my eyebrows and gritted my teeth with rage. They would be okay, they'll bust out of there! "They'll bust out of there and will kick your asses once they do!" I shrieked at the spirits.

Red chuckled darkly. "They can't. That cage is slowly draining their power... and besides, they won't be able to help you anyways. Spirits are more powerful than the world knows. And you know it too, Jack!"

"Why are you doing this?" I wailed desperately at them.

"Say it, Red." Flora demanded.

Red nodded and approached me as I puffed my chest, trying to look stout.

"Well," Red began and looked back at the other spirits, "we are not happy that Man In Moon chose you as a Guardian." Red then threw his hands up in frustration. _"Why?" _He snarled, "You have no right to be so high profiled! Why you? You murder children! Why would you be a Guardian? Why not us?"

Sadness stabbed me in the heart as it was mixed with the sour words that made it sting like lemon on a wound. I blinked and willed away tears that I felt coming on. I wondered what the Guardians thought. "So you're jealous?" A sneered, trying to pull off my fun facade.

That's when Red punched me. My head snapped to the side as my left cheek blossomed with a numb, yet pulsing and painful blast. I heard a cry of horror and shock from Tooth up above.

"Why not one of us? We deserve it far more than you! We actually bring joy to kids, not freeze and kill them to death! We despise the fact that you're a Guardian. _You don't belong." _Red scowled smugly.

"You son of a bitch, I'll freaking destroy you if you even think about touching him-" Bunny roared as he rattled the cage up above.

I prayed that the Kangaroo would keep his big mouth shut. I didn't want him to get hurt on my account. And besides, why would he care? I was confused, but more importantly at the moment, hurt. "Kangaroo, shut it." I barked. "He's right. I don't belong. I kill kids. But you should know that I didn't ask to become a Guardian, I didn't want to become a Guardian. It's not my intention to kill kids either!" I screamed back, tears unwillingly flying out of my eyes.

"Well, it's good to hear that, Jack." Red said formerly as a smirk came to his pumpkin head face as he straightened his posture.

"Why's that?" I snarled back.

"You don't want to be a Guardian? You don't want to be a killer? We can fix that... _by ending you!" _Red turned to the rest of the spirits, _"Let's go!" _

All the spirits came flying down and running towards me, hell-bent on destroying me. I wanted to run, go back home and forget what just happened in these past few hours. But I had to fight. But I couldn't fight all of them! This was surely my demise. Well, obviously. But the Guardians... I had to fight for them. No matter what they thought of me. I had to stay strong and get them safe. I'd fight for them, or die trying. No, I would die for the Guardians since I wasn't going to survive this. _Oh well, here we go!_

* * *

Peter Pan came up first.

"Why, Peter?" I asked mournfully. I never knew Peter, but I heard he was fun and mischievous, like me. I always wanted to meet him. On rare occasions, I would meet Peter's fairy's friend, Periwinkle. She controlled ice and snow too. I thought it would be cool to meet Peter and explore Neverland with him. Guess that wasn't going to happen!

"I'm just like you, fun and mischievous and innocent... _and _I don't kill kids! I don't kill anybody as a matter of fact... _so why you? Why not me?" _Peter spiraled around me as he wielded his dagger.

There was one teensy, weensy, eensy problem to this... _everyone was trying to kill me, but how do I not kill them? _They're trying to kill me! I have to defend myself! But how? How do I do that without hurting them or even killing them? That would only prove them right! This was a total loose to loose situation, and I wasn't all that good with knocking people out. They'd come to their senses anyways and continue fighting. This is how I die. Great to know, but I hope in the end they gave me a sweet and sick viking ceremony...

I snapped out of my daydreaming when a dagger almost sliced my face in two. Peter kept jumping while flying (if that was possible) around and trying to give me a good nick with his blade, it was impressive. I soared into the air after him while dodging other attacks from other spirits.

It took one ice blast to take Peter down. I honestly felt quite good about myself, cause that was easy! Maybe this wasn't gonna be too hard after all! Maybe I did have a shot! (No pun intended.)

I landed back down on the ground and thought I was able to sort things out for just a brief moment. Wrong! The ground rumbled as a tunnel came bounding towards me. The ground exploded beneath me as the Groundhog came bursting out. I was thrown into the air along with the rodent who grabbed me (he was large and strong) and pummeled me back into the ground where he roughly traveled me through the tunnels and popped out at another end. He let me go as I fell to the ground with a crash.

I got up the best I could, the fall winded me and for the past thirty seconds I had been breathing in dirt. But luckily I was on my feet and ready for another attack. Remember, I had dealt with worse! I expected the Groundhog (still airborne) to come pummeling down on me again so I timed my attack just right. Just when the Groundhog was about to grab me with his pudgy hands, I threw my staff up, creating a column of ice from the ground which smacked him in the face and sent him flying far away into a emerald wall, he even snagged the Leprechaun! Double points! What would the Leprechaun have done to me anyways?

That's when some slimy drool from above licked my jaw and shoulder. I grimaced in disgust and gagged. "Yuck!" I garbled out as I ran my fingers through the slimy substance. Disgusting!I slowly looked up to find the source of the slime and saw two red eyes glaring down on my.

The eyes jumped down to reveal it's body. A dog head but the body of a man. Anubis. Anubis growled as he plunged after me from above. I shrieked and ran out of the way. Anubis came crashing down, landing on the ground as emerald shards and dust flew everywhere, succumbing us both to a blinding dust veil. I really never dealt with stuff like this, I could see through ice storms, but not dust storms! That's why I didn't see Anubis jump at me from nowhere and plant his teeth into my left shoulder.

I let out a cry of anguish as I tried to get the beast off of me, but the more I squirmed, the deeper his teeth sank into my shoulder. After calming down, I threw my head back at Anubis which hit him in the jaw as he toppled to the side. I then kneed him in the stomach as he whimpered like a wounded dog before I sent him away (along with the dust) with a powerful gust of snow. I tried to ignore the numb yet burning sensation on my left shoulder that was oozing out blood. 

I couldn't help but notice a ticklish sensation in the wind that was surrounding me. I fell to my knees as suddenly the air around me vanished and I began to suffocate. My eyes caught a girl's smirking face in the wind, Wisp. But my eyes didn't catch a bucket of ash being dumped on me from above, _Ash_. I was consumed in a cloud of ash as I struggled to break free from Ash's grip. I clutched my throat, desperate for air, I was loosing it fast. I couldn't see a thing. But all I could hear was the grinding laughter of Ash himself.

My lungs burned as my muscles screamed for air. The de-ja-vu of drowning flashed before my eyes. How I wished I could drown Ash or freeze his ass or- _freeze! _I wasn't sure if it was going to work, it may have not seemed a big deal, but it was a matter of life or death. With my last breath, I used all my power to freeze the ash around me which turned into a large block of ice.

Ash's grinding cries of pain ceased as I felt him stop moving once he became iced entirely. I felt myself falling before crashing into the ground. Ash was now dozens of ice shards that was cutting into my skin. _Ouch. _Don't worry, he wasn't dead. The ice would melt and Ash's ashes would regenerate once more.

I just laid on the ground, trying to catch my breath as I gagged ash here and there when a huge wave crashed down on me from above. I saw the face of a man out of the water in the distance followed by a ginormous tidal wave. I just had enough time to jump when the water came rushing down. I landed on the sea as it slowly began to turn into ice and turning Neptune into ice himself... his mistake. This was me turning the sea into my bitch! And I'm loving every second of it! Dude, I was surfing on a sea turning into ice! Okay, maybe I had some decent cuts and bruises here and there and was actually starting to get tired but I was doing pretty good!

I caught sight of Wisp in the distance who herself was trying to dodge the violent waves. I caught her off guard when I surfed near her and tossed her into the freezing sea, trapping her inside the ice. She was wind, she didn't need to breath. She was fine.

The sea finally shattered once it was completely iced as I landed on the floor, dozens of shards of ice surrounding me. Now it was Harvest, Light, Johnny, Aisling, Jade, and the Terrible Trio. As far as I knew, these guys were going to be hard to take out.

Suddenly, something blasted me from behind as I was sent flying forwards, crashing into an emerald as my back scorched a hot black. I wearily opened my eyes to see a flame dancing around in the distance before it disappeared and reappeared behind me. Light; she was as quick as, well, light, and could shoot powerful and painful light beams. _Brilliant. _

I got up as I felt that my back seriously needed something. My vision was also blurry as my adrenaline began to die down. My eyes widened as I saw a large dragon headed my way. I didn't dodge as the large creature rammed into me and buried it's fangs into my leg. _Jade. _Jade then spiraled upwards and crashed me into the ceiling before plowing me down into the ground. She then left, leaving me lifeless.

_Ouch. _My vision was blackening, my leg and shoulder was oozing blood, I was burned, and I was growing tired. But I wasn't done yet! The beginning was child's play, and they knew that, now it was time to get serious! I had to remember that the Guardians were watching, I had to put on a show!

I slowly pressed myself off of the ground, got up and wielded my staff, waiting for one of the girls to attack.

Light may be able to teleport and or go at the speed of light, but that didn't mean she was silent or smart by any means. If I could just find her before she attacked after she traveled, that was her weak spot where I could get her. I focused and strained my ears to listen...

Sure enough, I heard the familiar sizzle and flare of a flame ignite. I followed my ears and sent a blast of ice straight at the target. I did it so quick, I didn't even look to see what I was hitting; just by listening. By the time I turned around to see if I actually hit Light, she was on the ground out cold. I smiled to myself, this was the real me, the one that could kick anyone's ass! Everyone went silent for a split second and stared at me in shock. Oh yeah, it was on!

Jade, a baffled dragon, roared and flew after me in a fit of rage.

_Come at me, bitch! _I said to myself and motioned her to approach me if she dared. She dared alright. I soared into the air last moment and began to fly at top speeds, making sharp turns here and there. Being a hulking dragon, it wasn't easy for Jade to keep up, let along follow me. She stupidly realized that she twisted herself into the most obscure way possible. That's when I donked her on the head with an ice hammer. She fell to the ground as waves of green emeralds and dust flew into the air.

I didn't have time to rest, though. Harvest came charging at me. He deflected and guarded my ice and physical attacks with his wings as I dodged all of the lashes from his large brown wings (his feathers were sharp and could make a good arrow -he also had a bow). But one sharp feather managed to slice my hip which vibrated a pulsing pain. I stumbled back as Harvest socked me in the jaw with an uppercut, throwing my head back. I gritted my teeth and grabbed his fist and yanked it to the ground where I kicked him in the face and in the gut. He was out. _So much for the wings._

Then came Johnny Appleseed and Aisling (these guys don't gimme a break). Aisling turned into a wolf; so did I. We both ran into each other and clashed about here and there, trying to gain purchase for dominance over who was stronger. I gnarled in her face as I tried to tumble out of her grasp. She managed to grab a hold on one of my limbs before finally shaking her head wildly side to side. Blood flying out as I whimpered and whined. She tossed me aside as my white fur was drenched in blood. I limped up and scurried away as she began to give chase.

I couldn't help but spot Johnny up on a ledge with a bow and arrow ready to fire at me. I had to keep moving! Soon, an amo of arrows shot at me and I had no choice but to leap into the air, turning back to human form. I twirled and spiraled about in the air, my eyes always landing on the Guardians shocked and worried glances.

I looked into their shock-bored eyes one to many times as an arrow pinned itself on my side as I came crashing down to the ground. My blurry vision also saw Aisling manage to push off a huge emerald off a cliff and send it crumbling down towards me. I waited for the impact and braced myself- creating an ice bubble for protection.

The emerald crashed down on me as my bubble shattered, I couldn't make one strong enough. My strength at this point was limited. But it did save my life from the major parts of the large jewel. I laid there, lifeless, trying to catch my breath in the shimmering green room before I found the strength to continue fighting. I was surprised that I was still going at this point, but when your fighting, it's all muscle memory, there's no time to think about what you're doing.

Once I broke out of the emerald, I was face to face with Johnny as we began to fight: He threw many punches but I easily dodged them. I did a broom-sweep but he jumped away (he's very athletic) and lunged himself at me, throwing his fists at my face. I fell back as his hands pinned themselves into the earth beside my face, leaving craters (and strong, _yikes!_). I slapped him across the face and popped up, grabbing my staff in the process. Johnny got up and took out his bow.

I threw a punch which went right through his bow, he smirked as my eyes widened, realizing my mistake. _Shit, this was gonna hurt! _Barely having enough time to brace myself, Harvest twisted his bow back, my arm in it as it snapped in two. I cried out and recoiled my broken arm as Johnny took the time to dig his hand into his pouch and pull out his trusty bomb seeds. He loaded them into a pistol that was from Harvest and shot them at me. I twirled my staff around like a baton, deflecting all the bombs as I approached him. Johnny fired when his amo ran out, he dropped the gun and looked at me in horror.

I was just about to knock him out when-

"_No!"_ I was sent through the air to crash down on the ground, yards away. _Aisling._

I growled in pain as I tried to stand up, but I kept collapsing down on my knees and elbows. I didn't look up as tears brimmed my eyes as I saw dust and my blood pool and settle around me. I huffed and heaved with exhaustion as a pounding migraine took a hold of my head and body. Blood loss also took its toll as well as dehydration, not to mention it was getting hot in here. _I was dying. _

A slow and painful death, evil and hungry eyes of spirits boring into me. At the mercy of Johnny Appleseed and Aisling. Oh how I wished I was having a snow day and having fun- … _fun! _I was the Guardian of joy and fun! Nothing brought me down! I could turn any dire situation into a joke! And this was the time! I pressed myself off the ground as a grin plastered on my face, even though it hurt.

"What's the matter, Frost? Watered down?" Johnny snickered, as Aisling giggled. 'Watered down' was what happened to me when I was on the verge of death during summer in the heat.

"Haha..." I breathed in a raspy voice, I could feel blood in the back of my throat. I just had to stall for a little bit as my ice patched up and healed my wounds before my grand attack which also needed some power. "Very funny, but you know what's funny?" I smiled brightly, "games!"

Johnny and Aisling's eyebrows raised as they puckered there lips. "What?" Aisling hissed under her breath.

"You see," I began, walking around nonchalantly. "You always make up these petty insults toward me, so now, I'm going to play a game where I make petty and pathetic insults towards you!" I knew it was rude and wrong, but I needed time and this had their attention. What? They're idiots, unlike moi!

I was about to open my mouth to say something when I realized... _I didn't have any insults. _What do I say?! I froze for a split second before the most absurd thing bubbled to my lips; "Let it go... let it go... can't hold it back any more..." Had to admit, that was embarrassing.

It was only a murmur at first, so the two were like: _"What?" _a look of utter confusion written on their faces.

I smirked and decided to sing it louder: "Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!" I said as I bounced to the beat.

Aisling groaned and growled as she cringed and covered her ears, "Please god no... not this song!" She whined.

"_What are you doing?" _Johnny asked with the most disgust in his voice possible.

"I don't care! What they're going to say! Let the storm rage on..." I continued.

"_What. Are. You. Doing?!" _Johnny roared with disgust, his eyes slits.

I smirked and immediately stopped bouncing to the beat. Only a few seconds of time could make all the difference! "I'm distracting you ya turd blossom!" I shouted before slamming my staff into the ground; creating a huge snow storm that whirled around us. Of course, Johnny and Aisling couldn't see, but my eyes were like night vision goggles (in the night obviously). I saw everything crystal clear, even better actually.

I could totally see everything in the Guardians/Spirits point of view as their baffled and worried expressions were glued to the ice storm:

Jack: (chuckles)

Johnny &amp; Aisling: "W-what the hell?! I can't see a thing! God damn you, f*cking Frost!"

Jack: "Well, ditto!"

Johnny: "Ow! Son of a-" (sound of a body falling)

Aisling: "Johnny?!"

~Silence~

Aisling: "Okay, whoever can see in this freaking storm: tell me what's going on!"

Jack: "Number one: Jack's gonna broom-sweep you-"

Aisling: (shrieks as the sound of someone falling happens)

Jack: "Now a roundhouse, uppercut, ice toss, snowman, snowball, snow fight, snow day, hand to hand, hammer fist, flash, side kick, and... oh dear..."

~Silence~ (storm clears) -Aisling beaten up in a funny way on the ground knocked out-

*CUT*

Now it was just the Terrible Trio and me.

"Impressive, but you know we still have the upper hand." Glimmer sneered as she showed off her Magneto gloves.

_I forgot about those!_

"You look out of it, Frost. Wanna give up?" Flora asked sarcastically. Even though giving up meant dying.

I felt awful. Even though I had just restored my power, it still hurt cause that storm took a lot out of me. But if I give up, I die. That wasn't an option, not for the Guardians behalf at least.

"I'm just warming-" I caught myself, "cooling up!"

"Well then..." Red spoke sinisterly, "let's begin."

* * *

**Whew that was long! I hope you all liked it!:) Was it epic enough? Please review and make sure to check out my other stories! Part 2 of the battle shall commence in due time. Thanks, peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	8. The Spirit Battle (Part 2)

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait, been busy like always (yes, common fanfiction excuse, but it's not an excuse:p hey, my skating too and school). But I am super glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter, but brace yourselves lovlies, cause more is coming! Thanks for the support, much appreciated:) By the way, if you want, just go back to chapter 5 where it talks about the special powers Jack and the siblings have so your memory gets a freshner cause there's gonna be more of that in this chapter!  
So this chapter is going to be Jack vs the Seasonal Siblings, and keep in mind that Jack is not in good condition! But he still has more tricks, will he pull through? (Battle plots of Legend of Korra) Enjoy!:)**

**Warnings: Violence/Blood**

* * *

Flora came at me first. She charged forward as the earth rolled forward, allowing her to come forth as she punched her fists out in front of her as boulders were sent flying towards me.

I gulped and yelped as ice started to cover my staff, creating a sharp scythe. I held it out in front of me as it sliced the first boulder in two. With cries of effort, Flora kept chucking boulders at me as I skillfully twirled my staff scythe around, chopping them all in half. Flora's rock slide (whatever you can call it) came to a halt when she ran out of rocks and was close enough to me as she jumped in the air and did a flip. With a roar of effort, she balled her hands into fists which were over her head and prepared to stomp down on the ground. I dashed out of the way before she plummeted onto the earth in a shriek of fury.

I ran on the side of the wall before pouncing off and making a loop around back towards Flora. I wrapped my staff around Flora's neck as we both toppled to the side. We both pounced up. Flora threw her arms into the air as vines sprouted from the ground and twirled in the air guarding their master. I bared my teeth and took a battle stance, ice crystallizing my staff into a scythe once more.

Flora flung her arms out at me as the vines came shooting towards me; I began chopping them one by one, eventually getting a pass to jump onto a long thick one, enabling me to get close to Flora. Once I was close enough, I swung my staff down using a powerful gust of snow to knock her back, but she twisted in the air as landed on her feet in a lunge.

That's when Flora eyes began to glow. I took a step back and sucked a breath; she was using her Ultimate Form.

I began sprouting a few pillars of ice across the ground to gain purchase to get into the air. I needed to stay off of the ground as much as possible. I ran up a pillar and was about to jump onto Flora when two sheets of iron came flying at my wrists. I cried out in pain and dropped my staff. Flora threw her hands to the ground, manipulating the sheets of iron attached to my wrists as I was thrown to the ground, hands first. I pressed myself off of the ground, but once I got to my feet, the ground beneath me violently slid to the side as I was thrown off balance as I fell to the ground with a thud.

My staff was too far away; I couldn't go into the air. But, I didn't need to to take Flora down. I got up as plates of ice began to consume my body as I transformed entirely into ice. I was too heavy to be tossed around with earth, boulders and vines were easy to take care of, and Flora couldn't take me down with her own two hands. The iron was the only thing I had to be concerned about.

I ran towards Flora, each step creating a crater into the ground. Flora struggled to manipulate the earth beneath me but it was no use. She then flung ginormous (five times the size of North) rocks and boulders at me which I simply punched through (with some effort though). Flora then subsided to the sheets of iron again -which I noticed was stored on her arms, an amo of them- which I skillfully flicked away. Then Flora had enough as she resided to huge vines. She threw them at me as I pushed through them. I grabbed a hold of two of the vines as they catapulted me towards the bender who cried in horror. I slammed down upon Flora and pinned her to the ground, but she managed to wriggle out by transforming into her doe.

Now, since Flora was in her Ultimate Form, her animal transformation wasn't just her normal doe. Now it was a larger, faster, stronger doe. She ran by me as I was tossed my and forth, giving my sides good nicks as I let out a few grunts here and there. But I eventually figured out her timing of striking as I clapped my hands around Flora's face so hard that a wave of wind flew around us.

Flora melted back to human form as her glowing eyes dimmed once more and grew wary. I held her by the neck in the air as she passed out. I flung my hands out as a gust of ice and snow flung her against the wall. I retrieved my staff as the ice melted away from my body, my bloody and torn flesh returning.

I didn't have a second to rest though, a thin yet long piece of iron flew my way. I didn't see it in time. The sheet of iron connected with my eyes as it tossed my head back along with the rest of my body. I yelled in pain as I whipped off the sheet of iron from my face to see Glimmer standing strong before me. I got up and took note of my burned right eye that was in a squint.

Glimmer took on the 'iron' approach as she stalked around me. And just like her sister and boyfriend, iron sliders of amo were packed on her arms and in ignition with her gloves. She quickly shot her hands out towards me as blades of iron sliced through the air. At first I couldn't defend them all as one sliced my waist and another my arm but I whirled my staff around (creating a gust of wind) to deflect the rest of the iron slates.

I jumped high into the air, only to come crashing through a wave of fire. I fell to the ground, my body still scorching. How I wanted to die, but I kept going. I jumped up and threw a kick, only to have another slate of metal wrapped around my ankle. In a split position, I was forced into a back cartwheel as I landed back down on the ground in a face plant. I slowly got up again and with all my might and charged at Glimmer. But again, an iron slate caught my wrist and another caught my ankle as I was tossed into the air in a twist and slammed back down on the ground.

"_Come on, Jackie. Is that all you've got?"_ Glimmer teased.

I haven't even challenged Red yet. I don't think I ever will. I was dying here. I was a bloody wreck. My eyes warily flickered open as I saw Glimmer go into Ultimate Form. Her body became a mix of water and fire.

Powerful jets of fire poured down on me as I stumbled out of the way. Using the fire like boosters, Glimmer shot forward and made her arms out of water as they stretched out towards my limbs. I couldn't move. I was too weak. The water limbs devoured my own as I was thrashed about all over the cavern. When Glimmer was done, she threw me to the ground, her water arms turning into fire as she whipped my unconscious body on the ground.

When I woke up, all I saw was a huge wave crash down on me. I was submerged in water.

_I was giving up._

Panic and fear and anxiety began to well up in my chest, spreading throughout my veins and entire system. I didn't want it to happen. I knew I'd regret it. But it just happened. I can't control it. But it's still probably my best option.

_I started to loose control of my powers._

Ice began to turn the water frozen. Glimmer struggled to gain power over mine but she couldn't fight raw power. Once the water was completely frozen, it shattered into thousands of piercing ice shards. I mercilessly sent them skyrocketing towards her. They went through her of course but it threw her off as she tumbled backwards and cowered for a moment behind a wall of fire.

I had a storm ready to be released so when she let her fire wall down, I let it out as it annihilated everything in it's wake, turning the emerald cave into a winter wonderland. I collapsed to my knees and quaked with pain and weakness as I saw Glimmer crumpled up in a corner.

I just about had it. But I still had to defeat Red. My victory was so close yet so far away. I was broken, battered, bloody and bruised. There was no way I could win. But I had to keep trying. I made it this far. I might as well die trying. So, with a heavy heart and with great pain, I got up.

Red showed no remorse. He continuously toyed with me and how weak and vulnerable I was, using it to his advantage. I was being tossed around like a rag doll. I had only a little bit of an advantage due to my now and new snowy surroundings but that was the only thing keeping my ass alive. Red wasn't even trying. His pumpkin head wore a big smirk as he used his weapons as if they were fairy wands as he used his magic on me. I couldn't even fly without him catching up within five seconds. I should give up and just die. I was done for. It was over before it even began. A for effort at least. I tried. I really did. I hope the Guardians didn't take this all too seriously.

_I had to go into my Ultimate Form. So I did._

My eyes glowed. Wind, snow, and ice picked up in a vortex around me. I placed my staff down and fired an almighty blast of electrical ice at Red who couldn't tank the shot. He was flung back around over thirty yards. I repeated the process over and over again. His pumpkin head shattered; revealing his scarred face. I created a chunk of an iceberg as I floated into the air, ready to finish him...

But I couldn't. I stared at his scarred face as I went weak. A bar of iron was sent flying my way during that moment hesitation as I crashed into the wall, stuck there. Red popped up and swung his arms around, the iron dragged me around the entire room. After I made a full 360 degrees, Red pinned me to the ground where I did not struggle.

Flora and Glimmer awoke and approached Red. Chains shot out as they shackled me around my wrists and ankles as they hoisted me into the air as I was strangled in a star position. I cried out in pain. My eyes were half open as darkness seeped into my vision. I think I could hear the faint plop of blood dripping onto the emerald ground. I wanted this to end so bad.

"I knew you were always weak." Red snarled as he adjusted a new pumpkin head on top of his shoulders.

"But don't relax." Glimmer hissed.

"We're not done yet." Flora declared as she spat out blood.

"Heal up, we'll be back." Red said.

The trio began to walk away. My head leaned back as darkness finally consumed me. It felt good. But the last thing I saw were the Guardians. I wondered what they thought of me. I didn't care. I was too scared to even think. What on earth else could they have for me? Aren't they already satisfied by what they've done? Do they see the condition I'm in? I whimpered as I couldn't bear the pain of it all. Before I slipped into complete unconsciousness, a tear slid down my face.

* * *

**It's done! That was actually a lot shorter than I expected it to be. Well, when you only have three compared to like, ten, and that it's 1 in the morning and you have to write freaking action, it gets a little difficult:p You people better feel lucky! Lol jk:p But sorry if it's rushed or anything, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. But thanks for reading, please make sure to leave a review and make sure to check out my other stories! Thanks again! (Geez, I gotta go to bed!) Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	9. Mercury (Part 1)

**Hey world, SkatingDJ back with another chapter of... Spark! Yeah, I changed the name. I felt like 'Hot and Cold' didn't describe the story well enough and was just too original. I always wanted to change the title, it wasn't permanent, only till I came up with something better. What do you think of 'Spark'? **

**This chapter is Part 1 (yes, another 'Part') of what the Spirits are going to do to Jack. And I am going to say that the plot right now is heavily based on Legend of Korra. But hopefully you will enjoy regardless because I think it's gonna be cool:) So because of the plot being separated into two parts, this chapter will be the filler of the two, the more boring one:/ and on the short side. But it's important nonetheless! Brace yourselves lovelies! **

**So enjoy!:) **

* * *

I felt as if I had been hit by a speeding train and then fallen into a pit of razors just for the heck of it. My eyes painfully fluttered open. The scene before me was a blur of green and brown. I blinked a few times as my vision began to focus. I was in a ginormous (brown) granite cave and the green took the form of large emeralds that spurted from the ground. I tried to move but barely had the energy but was aware that I couldn't even if I wanted to/if I had the energy. My wrists and ankles burned underneath the iron cuffs wrapped around them. It was then I realized I was hanging in the air by my arms on chains with my ankles as well. And my staff! Where was my staff!?

It _hurt _goddammit! My head slumped forward as I was unable to contain a moan of pain. There were bloody gashes all over my body along with burn marks and a bountiful of bruises. I began to breath quickly as my heart pounded in my chest, I began to fear if I would live. What had happened to me? Why was I here?

"Jack! It's okay! We're up here! Breath!" An Australian voice hollered from above.

I looked up and to my horror I saw my family trapped in a bird cage that was dangling from the ceiling. They looked sick and weak and scared as well... for _me. _But at the same time, they were burning with hatred. North was trying to pull a brave and fierce face as that was what he really felt, but his colors had drained from his face and he could barely move. Tooth wasn't flying and her tear streaked face was pale with worry, but her eyes burned with vengeance. Sandy wasn't floating and he could barely conjure any sand, he gave a nod of approval at me with tired eyes but I knew a flame of hatred had sparked within him. Bunny, who was looking down on me, was the one who called out. He was weak and worried sick for me... it was devastating, but I could see that within him, he was ready to kill. 

Then the memories came.

I almost cried out in shock as my memories of the past few hours played at the front of my mind. I was so scared... I didn't know what to do! It hurt so badly, I wanted to go _home. _Wherever that was! Anywhere away from here! It was so foolish of me to run away. I hoped the Guardians would forgive me for what I've done. I've failed them! That hurt more than anything. This was all my fault! I want to just _die! _I wanted to cry but I had no more tears. Honestly, this was really humiliating. I wanted to be with my family, but I can't. I weakly tugged at my restraints (my shoulders felt like they were gonna fall off!) but it wasn't any use. I-

"Hello, Frost."

_They _had come back.

A roar of fury belonging to a certain Pooka came from above, "Let him go, you monsters! Keep us instead! Don't you dare touch a hair on his head _again _or I'll-"

"Ugh!" Glimmer cut Aster off with a growl of disgust. "Enough with the empty threats!" She cocked her hip out, her lips curled into a snarl, one hand on her hip, as she examined her nails. Total sass right there ladies and gentlemen, let me tell you! What a freaking diva!

"That's a shame." Red cooed at the Guardians. "You see, my plan was that you could leave, and I'll keep Jack here instead. Or none of you will leave. Of course, to do this, we need Jack's vote on this!"

The three siblings walked up to the edge of a ledge a bit from where I was hung.

"He said to keep _us _here and let _Jack _go you foul spirits!" Tooth screeched threateningly.

"Sorry, that ain't an option girly." Flora spat. "And you can't do anything about it. This is Jack's decision regardless of what you think. We have the trump cards here and you aren't even playing."

I wanted to leave this place so desperately. But then what? Sure, the Guardians hadn't been paying attention to me lately but I wasn't their priority. It wasn't their fault that I ran away and got caught... _right? _Right. But it didn't matter who's fault is was now. If I were to disagree with the plan and be freed, surely the Guardians would hate me and possibly die here. And then what? The world would loose all the believers and the spirit world would be thrown into turmoil and eventually the world would collapse, just like that. (Okay, maybe not that fast but I think you guys get what I'm saying.) And this is if the three demons didn't go back on their word.

However, if I were to agree to the plan, MiM knows what would happen to me! Something worse than death? _Probably. _And I feel like _Hell _already! But... the Guardians would be freed. My _family _would be safe. I don't care, I still love them, no matter what. It's what families do. Even though they haven't paid attention to me which anyone can't disagree on, their my family and I couldn't bear to see them get hurt. Besides, they were more important than me. Maybe this was for the better.

"What do you want me to do?" I croaked.

The pumpkin head resting on Red's shoulders smirked as the eyes glinted with evilness. "So I take it you agree to our plan? You stay here and the Guardians go free?"

"No! Bloody no! Don't agree, Jack!" Bunny pleaded.

_Too late, Bunny. I'm sorry, _"Yes."

"No!" The Guardians shrieked.

"Yes..." Red hissed under his breath.

Now, I know first hand about deals and people going back on their word (cough, Pitch, cough). The same could happen here. I needed to make sure the deal was sealed.

"Let them go first." I demanded. You should know I felt much better, able to stay awake and talk without feeling too much pain. Resting really helps me with my healing powers along... along with my ice powers. That was good, it meant my staff was okay!

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm afraid we can't do that." Red said.

"Why not?" I growled. I was going to get my way in this!

"Once you complete the deal, _then _we shall let them go." Red reasoned.

"How do I know you won't go back on your word?" I tested. They better give me a good reason!

"We will have no use of them anymore since this deal will give us what we want." Glimmer explained.

Huh, that actually sounded pretty reasonable- I mean, I really did want the Guardians to be released _now _but if I pushed it, I knew one of them could kill my family on the spot and I wanted to prevent that from happening.

"That is... if you _survive _the deal... which is pretty impossible to do!" Flora announced, snickering with her siblings.

My eyes grew wide as I held my breath, a choked cry of shock emitting from my slightly stunned mouth. I heard the Guardians gasp above me. What did they mean if I _lived _this? What if I didn't succeed? Would I break the deal and the Guardians would die because of it? How hard is it? What do I have to do? But the way they said it seemed like I had a slim chance of surviving! No- no, no, no, no, no- this was not happening! "Wha-"

"I think we all are aware how deadly iron is to spirits, correct?" Red began.

Nobody responded.

"Well, this here," Red reached into his cloak and pulled out a jar that contained a silver, thick liquid inside. "Is _Mercury. _It contains metal and can be iron-bent." Red passed the jar to Flora.

Which meant that Red and the others had total control over it. But what were they going to do? _Wait a minute! _Isn't Mercury poisonous if it comes into contact with a person? And it will slowly and very painfully kill them...?

"If this substance comes into contact with a human, the results are deadly as the victim will slowly and painfully die." Red explained further, a sickening grin spreading across his pumpkin head.

I gulped hard as my stomach churned.

"But! What if it were to come in contact with a _spirit? _The process would quicken, and the pain would be amplified due to the iron."

"No! Don't you even think about it you devils!" North roared.

I quivered in my chains as beads of cool sweat trickled down my face. Did they want to do what I think they were gonna do? _Oh MiM... _

"But what's the fun in that if you just died?" Red continued incredulously, obviously stating that this whole scheme was meant for me. He didn't even question he look he gave me!

Oh great, that was aimed at me. And anything having to do with death was _not _fun! I knew the definition of 'fun' forward and back and suffering or dying was not one of them! And what did they want me to do?

"Jack, if you entered your Ultimate Form-"

"Ultimate... Form?" Tooth's voice piped up softly from above as the Guardians looked down on me with worry. They didn't know what the Ultimate Form was... right. (Flora had demonstrated her's but nobody could really, her being the weakest and using her UF made her par off with the rest of us. Sorry, not sorry, Flora!)

"-just listen." Red hissed. "You could fight the poison more effectively and have a chance of living... but, we can kill you in that form... and you can't fight us _and _the poison!"

My breath quickened. A tear rolled down my face, I began to grow sickly frightened. _Please no..._

"Well, we won't need _this _for _that-" _Red said as he once again reached into his cloak and pulled out... my staff! He raised it over his knee and cocked an eyebrow at me.

Panic rushed through me, "Please don't-"

_SNAP! _

My wail echoed through the cave as my body thrashed in the restraints for a brief moment. No matter how many times it happened (they had broken my staff before), it still hurt. Another tear rolled down my face as I heavily breathed with my head down. A wave of heat washed over my as I weakly hung in the chains with sweat stuck to my forehead. Every ragged breath sent pain through my chest which felt like it had been shattered.

Red dropped the piece- pieces of wood into the abyss below. He looked up at the Guardians who wore pained faces of shock, they didn't know about my secret.

"You learn something new everyday! See, Jack? This is what happens when you keep secrets from your family." Red taunted.

I looked back up at the three with wary eyes.

"Enough stalling. Administer the poison." Red demanded.

Flora popped open the lid as Glimmer dragged the Mercury out of it.

My eyes shot open with fear as my breathing picked up immensely. Terror grew within me as tears mercilessly streaked down my face.

"Stop! No! Don't!" Cried the Guardians above who tried to bust out of the cage but to no luck.

The iron liquid began to float towards me as my heartbeat clouded my ears.

The Mercury separated into four blobs of silver as each one targeted each arm and calf.

It happened so quickly, nothing could have prepared me for the pain that was about to come.

As soon as the liquid came into contact with my skin, a sickening, burning, scorching pain fired up as a scream tore through my throat. The pain was unbearable. It was difficult to describe but the pain was so blinding and hot that I couldn't think, only scream. As the poison seeped into my skin and into my bloodstream, the pain grew more powerful to immense amounts. I could feel the liquid pass through my body as it began to kill me from the inside out.

I thrashed about in my restraints as my white locks tossed in front of my bloodshot eyes which were flashing into my Ultimate form... the only way my body knew how to fight it. But if I turned into that form, they would surely kill me, I had to fight this thing, no matter what. My life and the Guardians life depended on it.

"Get ready. As soon as he's in Ultimate Form, take him out." Red ordered with a sly grin.

Flora sprouted vines from the ground. Glimmer turned the abyss beneath me into a pit of fire and then armed herself with a shield of water.

I threw my head back as every inch of my body seared with pain. Slowly and painfully killing me. It hurt _so _much. I begged for death! My body was forcing me into my Ultimate Form but my mind couldn't allow it. I was slightly grateful that my staff was broken or a full fledged blizzard would have taken place. But right now, it was a battle versus my mind and body. A matter of life or death. But the situation I was in looked more like a death or... death situation. I wrestled even more as more unbearable pain spread through my body. My screams of protest against my will to help and pain filling the chamber.

"Why isn't he going into the Form?" Glimmer asked impatiently.

"Give it time, he can't resist for long." Red remarked.

I screamed some more. The flashes of my Ultimate Form growing more urgent and frequent as time passed on as the pain slowly grew. But I couldn't die. I couldn't fail the Guardians. Not this time! That was the only thing keeping me going. But the pain was growing and I was loosing. In the end, I don't think I was going to win.

However, unbeknownst to everyone in the cave, three brave figures watched in the shadows.

* * *

**Chapter 9 of Spark! Hope you liked it:) **_**PLEASE**_** leave a review and tell me if you liked it!:3 Make sure to check out my other stories as well! It's getting good guys! Hopefully you understand, feel free to PM me if otherwise (or look up Korra vs Zaheer). The Part 2 climax battle awaits next chapter! Hope your excited! And give me your thoughts on the new title! Anyways, you know the drill. Gotta go. Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	10. Mercury (Part 2) and the Land Lords

**Hi world, SkatingDJ:) I am so sorry, over a month!:( Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! I haven't updated anything in forever but with my schedule and my friend staying over this month I've been hanging out with her and drawing but now I'm getting back into writing again. And I'm also sorry, I should have expressed this more but yes, the last chapter is Korra. And this chapter will be too, and a little part with Red and Jack later, _but that's it! _Sorry guys, just this and a small nother thing, bear with me:/ But thanks for the support otherwise! Hopefully this long chapter makes up for it! Anyways, enough of my rambling, this is basically the finale of the first part of this story!:D So enjoy!**

* * *

How long has this been going on? I lost track of time. Everything is now a blur, a fog, a mist of sheer pain. Perhaps a couple of hours? I highly doubt it, I wouldn't have made it that long. It was probably only at most an hour... _an hour of torture. _An hour of humiliation and screams, my throat raw and burning from the stress. I couldn't breath without feeling like my ribs were going to shrink and puncture my lungs. The cuffs around my ankles and wrists had burnt off my skin, they were now red and caked with dry blood. I had phased between consciousness and unconsciousness plenty of times. My shoulders were almost dislocated from being hanged for so long, but that wasn't nearly as painful as the mercury coursing through me.

I was begging for death (to myself). I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up. _I couldn't keep it up. _Not for much longer at all. My body was being forced into my Ultimate but my mind didn't want me to. But slowly, my mind was slipping and urging towards allowing it to happen. Going into the Form would take away the some pain and I would have a slim possibility of surviving, my body was just trying to protect myself the best way it knew how, and my mind was agreeing. My body and mind battled over dominance, it was driving me crazy and tearing me apart. I needed to be at peace on way or another, but if I give in and die, we are all dead. There are no other options where we all live. Someone was going to die.

My cheeks were wet with tears, my eyes sore from crying. The droplets uncomfortably trailing down to my chin and dripping into the fiery abyss below. My bold facade shattered the moment the mercury was in me, and once the tears began they didn't stop. I wasn't used to crying, let along that there were tears _dripping _down my face instead of freezing on contact with my skin and where tiny icicles hung from my eyelashes. I had broken out into a cool sweat which was also rare. I had tried to freeze the chains to escape but my powers would fizzle out before they were able to do damage, that's why Red broke my staff besides just causing me pain.

So, there I was; dangling, in pain, helpless. I huffed, my breath coming out in rasps. My eyes wavered and shimmered with a fine coat of tears. The pain didn't lessen, but I had gotten used to it so now I was able to at least take a few moments to breath without squirming in constant pain. I whimpered and glanced over towards Red who just stared at me with hungry eyes. I gasped when his voice ended up reaching my ears. While I heard his voice, his hands turned into blades, his pumpkin crumbled, showing his glowing eyes and (hideous burnt) face; Ultimate Form.

"_The world doesn't need you, Jack Frost. Winter brings death. You are no Guardian. You are better off dead." _

I shook my head and looked anywhere but at Red. My eyes landed on Flora, my two pupils dilated as she too went into the Form. Her eyes glowed, her long black hair flowed threatening behind her, and green mist floated around her.

"_You are a pathetic being. Why was Winter even created? It's useless, there's no purpose. Everyone hates you, Jack Frost."_

I began to tremble. Unaware of my Form coming back more frequently and staying put for longer periods of time as the Spirit's words sank into my brain. Were they really saying that and going into their Form? Or was it all in my head? I looked at Glimmer and immediately recoiled into myself as she flew up in front of my face. I cringed away from her as water flicked at my face and flames threatened to bite my clothes. She was a being of fire and water, that was her form.

"_You're so weak, and we're stronger than you. There's no point in fighting..."_

I couldn't prevent the onslaught of voices that began to crowd my mind and drive me insane.

"_Let it go."_

"_Let it go."_

"_Let it go."_

At that moment, my mind gave up and succumbed to the pain in the distraction. I slipped in too far, I was lost. I gasped as I realized my mistake, I tried to regain myself but I was slipping. _No! Please no! Not now! No! Please! _Tears leaked out of my eyes as I begged to fix it... but it was too late. My mind became in sync with my body as power flooded through me. My wounds were immediately healed and ice began to swirl around me... not to mention that my eyes were glowing. However, the pain of the poison was still there and had begun to fight within me more viciously. I had to finish this now.

"Now! Kill him!" I heard Red yell.

Flora reacted first and sent her vines in my direction with outstanding speed. I screamed as an electric spike of ice blasted towards the vines, buying me time to escape in the dust of the explosion. The new strength provided useful as I was able to free my left arm from the chain- well, I freed my arm from being pinned to the wall, but the chain had been wrapped around my forearm. I hissed with pain as my forearm skin sizzled from the burning iron but I didn't pay to much attention to it. With one free arm, I aimed my hand at Flora and shot a powerful blast of ice her way. Flora was too slow to react and she was out the moment my ice made contact with her, even before she slammed into the wall fifty yards away.

Now that I was in my Form, I didn't need my staff to conduct ice or snow and I could control the wind to my command as well, in other words, I could do everything and fly without my staff and to much larger proportions.

Glimmer gasped as she saw her sister faint. Maybe she didn't show it, and didn't act like it most of the time, but deep down she did care for her sister. She was her sister after all. Well, she cared more for her sister than me, I'll tell you that much! So when she saw Flora slam into the wall, she too went into her Ultimate Form and summoned the fire below me to shoot up like a volcano.

I gritted my teeth and used full thrust as I struggled to break out of the three other chains, however, to no prevail. Glimmer didn't like to see me try and escape so she created extremely thick tendrils of water to hold me in one place. That was her big mistake. I couldn't believe her stupidity! The water froze on contact with me, rendering her attack useless. The ice snaked down the water and reach Glimmer before you could say dingbat. The ice exploded when it came into contact with Glimmer's fiery body. She went flying backwards the same as her sister once did. But the ice was still connected to her so when she went flying, the chains snapped and I went flying too... just before I got barbecued by a column of fire.

I landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Once my toes touched the ground, ice and snow swirled around me and reached out into the farthest regions of the cavern, turning the cave into a winter wonderland. I actually didn't expect that to happen, that was another thing. I start to begin to loose a bit of control in this Form which can be a good thing and a bad thing. Take the blizzard of '68: bad thing. Right now: good thing (maybe).

Red went into his Form just in time, turning his arms into blades big enough to make a shield. A cough abruptly racked through my throat and I covered my mouth. I looked down and slightly winced at what I saw: Blood, and Mercury mixed together on my pale white hand. I ignored it and continued to battle. However, Red, being able to fly on his own and dodge the storm. He flew out of the cave while avoiding my glaciers of ice I was chucking at him. Once he left the cave, unseen and unscathed, I hurtled myself into the air and flew after him.

**~Spark~**

The cage that had been holding the Guardians had been knocked down in the storm. Although the fall was actually quite soft due to all the snow and the bars broke from the impact all the more. The Guardians crawled out and looked from where Jack had vanished.

"We have to help 'im!" Bunny exclaimed.

"How? They're so powerful!" Tooth responded, her voice high pitched with worry.

"I didn't even know they could get this powerful..." North said.

Sandy then formed some sand signs; a question mark and Jack.

"Absolutely Sandy, ve vill ask Jack once this iz over." North said seriously but with worry laced into his words, as he wasn't sure _how _this was going to be over.

"But we can't be too hard on 'im, North!" Bunny said, almost horrified.

North shook his head madly. "Of course Bunny, it iz us to blame, so ve vill ask him slowly."

"Enough chit chat, boys!" Tooth said, "We have to help Jack!"

"How?!" Bunny yelled.

"_We can help." _

The Guardians gasped as their heads turned to the voices. The Guardian's jaws hung slack and their eyebrows rose with shock and amazement at who they saw.

The Land Lords: Man in Moon, Cupid, and Mother Nature herself.

Man in Moon was exactly how the Guardians remembered him: Only a foot taller than Sandy and still sporting his sun yellow coat, vest, and pants with his vibrant red bow-tie. Black and white shoes, a long curly stand of silver for hair, and his trademark smile that mirrored a crescent moon. Chubby and stout, round face, and his eyes were a kind yet sparkling sky blue. There was a reason Manny was the most powerful immortal in the universe realm (along with Mother Nature, but she was the most powerful being on earth, she had no power in space or on other planets. However, Manny didn't have any special powers on earth when not exposed to the sky or if it is day time); the universe was _his _power. All good things: wishing stars, dreams, wonders, hopes, belief, it all gave the Man in the Moon power. Star bolts, star beams, teleportation, and all kinds of fancy attacks that made him the king.

The Guardians had never really met Cupid, perhaps once. As of that matter, _no one _ever saw Cupid, only rumors. Why, the spirits didn't even know what gender Cupid was! But the Guardians finally had proof of who Cupid really was.

For one, she was a female. She was as tall (not to mention curvy) as Mother Nature, both women being as tall as Bunny: 6'1. Cupid was a gorgeous woman, perhaps in her mid twenties like Mother Nature (although not technically in their twenties). She wore her chocolate brown hair in a lovely twist that cascaded down her shoulder. Her face rosy, lips a dark shade of pink, and stunning hazel eyes. She dressed in a white blouse with valentine red lace trimming. Black red training gloves, a belt with pouches on her hip, black leggings, a vibrant red cape, and black red high heeled boots. But what took your breath away was her ginormous snow white wings that had a wingspan of over fifteen feet. Fluffy but had a sharp edge. Beautiful yet intimidating. And the mortal rumors about the Love Arrow was true. Cupid sported a large bow and had a sheath of arrows strapped around her chest. She was amazing.

And finally, it was the great, legendary, powerful, Mother Nature, she gave Man in Moon a run for his money. To be honest, the Guardians were the least happy to see her. After all, where was she in stopping this from happening? The Spirits were her very children! However, the lady had not changed a bit: A proud, tall woman dressed in an earth evergreen dress that billowed around her like a misty cloud of utter danger. And her long black hair that flowed all around her, intimidating and wondrous. Long face, small mouth with blood red lips and a dark shade of emerald eyes. The Guardians had met Mother Nature many times, and each visit or encounter hadn't been all that pleasurable. Probably due to the fact that 'MN' was sassy and had a fierce and not-too-nice reputation, let alone how unpredictable she could be (quoted by Bunny). But no matter how much they despised MN at times, they dare not argue. She was the sum of the earth itself: lightning, ground, wind, trees... all means of nature were at her command.

But the Guardians couldn't complain if these three were to help them. They were powerless against the Spirits at the moment, but perhaps these three legends could do something.

"No time to explain now!" Mother Nature said in her deep and mellow voice of summer rain. "We must help Jack! We can't afford to loose the Winter Spirit!"

This honestly flustered the Guardians.

"Are you telling us that you only came here because _you can't afford to loose the Winter Spirit? _What about because Jack's a good boy and he doesn't deserve to die?!" Tooth spluttered, outraged.

"Not now, Toothiana." Cupid advised curtly in her sweet and strong angelic voice.

"_Look out!" _Man in Moon suddenly shouted as he swished his hand to the side, creating a sparkly blue barrier before a heat wave of fire ended up smoking everyone on the spot.

After the barrier fell, everyone was met face to face with the spring and summer spirit. Scowls and angry glowing eyes set upon them. It honestly looked quite frightening.

"We'll hold them off, you go save Jack! We got this!" Man in Moon then advised without hesitation.

The Guardians ran out of the cave. No weapons, no magic, but they still had to get to Jack.

**~Spark~**

Once outside, I realized we were in some sort of rocky terrain, trees littering edges of cliffs and rocky hillsides here and there. Since it was the peak of Winter and late Autumn, the orange leaves of Fall were still intact with the trees. Giving the rocky land an orange glow. However, that meant Red had full control over the battle field, _fantastic. _

He was so fast! I guess I wasn't the only one training all those years. And with the poison still in me, I couldn't unleash as much power as I wanted and needed to. I flew slower, my attacks took a lot more effort and energy, and I was just downright sluggish. What was the point? I can barely keep up with him!I wanted to destroy the land and turn it into a winter-land but I didn't have enough energy. The only thing I can do is chuck ice and snow at him in hopes he'll slow down in dodging. I had to end this quickly, for the growing pain inside me was festering with my body and I was beginning to feel run down, a burning sensation clouding my senses instead.

Since I couldn't fly too well, I had to use the cliffs as jumping posts as I parkoured around the land. I threw chunks of ice at Red as he was forced to slow down in not getting hit. He whirled around and sliced through the ice chunks before they were able to hit him. My plan worked as he had to come to a halt to avoid being hit. I charged at Red, my chance for striking open. However, Red was like a ninja, quick and precise. He was finished with all my ice attacks before I was able to reach him. He poised his hands and locked aim with me as bullets began to shoot out of his palms. (It was strange, but I wasn't worrying about that at the moment.)

I flew backwards at top speed in reverse, trying to avoid the bullets. Third is always the lucky number. The third bullet ended up piercing my right shoulder and I plummeted to the ground, tumbling and flipping in the rocky dirt, dust and rocks pelting me all around. Before I could get up, Red flew by me at lightning fast speed. I felt something warm trickle down my left bicep before I felt the pain of a slice. The wind hit me exactly two seconds later and I was sent catapulting over a hill of rocks. My body flailed helplessly against the terrain as I let out cries of pain. I collapsed onto the ground after the rocky ride as I tried to catch my breath and bearings. Blood was seeping out both of my arms and I could almost _hear _the mercury inside me. But I had to keep going, I gritted my teeth and pushed off the ground and back into the air again.

When Red sent me over that hill of rocks and my body crashed along side of them, I had coated them in a thick layer of ice and snow. As I flew, I chucked the ice-covered rocks at Red with all my might. It was difficult since they were big and they weren't made entirely of ice. Red didn't have enough time to slice through them but he barely squeaked past them just in time before being squashed. The attack brought me down to the ground into a river of running water. The running water iced over, however, in was extremely thin and transparent. Within five seconds, it cracked under my weight and I weigh like, only 60 pounds. (Because I don't eat and other factors I could care less to mention.) That meant my powers were dwindling. I had to react fast.

I sent the ice cold water at Red who was flying towards me in the distance. I just needed one hit! I shot the streams of liquid at my enemy with deadly accuracy and stunning speed, however, Red could see the attacks just before they hit him, just giving him a pass to dodge. But finally Red made a mistake. He did an up-and-over to dodge and wasn't able to spot another jet of water coming his way. The stream of liquid caught his foot and created a frozen ice chunk surrounding his foot. It was heavy enough to bring Red down. This was my chance!

I blasted off towards Red as fast as I could. This was going to end n-

My body suddenly became paralyzed with searing pain. My vision became blind as my body was thrown towards the ground. I couldn't move! I yelled with pain when I came in contact with the ground, or perhaps the side of a cliff since the decent was short lived and I survived without any injuries. I squirmed and writhed for a moment as I felt more mercury surge through me. I opened my eyes; my vision fading white and the poison taking control over me. I struggled to my knees and hands as I warily looked up to see Red towering over me, he must have punched or sliced his way through the ice. I plunged my hands in his direction with new anger but nothing came out as another burst of sheer pain reminded me it was there. I screamed as I collapsed to the ground. I shot up instantly on my knees when a violent coughing attack erupted through my chest. To my horror, I coughed up more blood and silver mercury than before and I had no more energy to attack, no matter all my will power. It was like fire was passing through me instead of blood. I couldn't move.

_I was dying._

I faintly heard Red snicker as I could almost _feel _his evil presence over me. "You can't fight me _and _the poison."

**~Spark~**

Mother Nature went after Glimmer and Cupid and Man in Moon went after Flora.

Since it wasn't nighttime and he was in a cave, Manny was prohibited from using any attacks. Whereas regardless of it being day or night while he was home (Moon) or on any planet in space, he had access to all kinds of attacks, even different new ones depending on the planet. But now he was stuck here battling with the Spring Spirit only being able to teleport and cast a few useless spells such as sleeping enchantments. Perhaps if he got close enough to the flower devil could he cast a harmless spell on her? At least he was with Cupid who happened to be the elite of elites at shooting and was a master gymnast. But a bow and arrow against all means of earth? Yikes, the odds were definitely not in their favor.

Flora was sending rocks and vines at Manny left and right without remorse. The moment Flora saw Manny, a rock or a vine was sent his way and Manny was forced to teleport. However, the milisecond he would reappear, he would have to teleport once more to avoid being hit. He dare not get any closer or he was done for, it was up to Cupid right now. Manny glanced at Cupid who happened to whiz right by him at that moment, the wind from her massive white wings almost knocking him off his feet.

Cupid is a very compassionate, emotional and sweet woman, being that her center was Love. However, oddly enough, Cupid also had a very fun and _daring _side to her. Risky choices, daring events, she was quite the entertaining one to listen to. Right now, Cupid was having a glorious time. Everybody thought Cupid was just some little angel who carried a harp around and sang love ballads- which was true, Cupid was an exceptionally talented at the harp and singing, but she was also talented in battling as well, she was a Land Lord for a reason!

Besides being a master at her bow and arrow, she herself was a weapon as she was very decent at combat (being a gymnast) and also carried with her a crystal dagger, candy bombs in her pouches, a limitless amount of love potion (however, useless in this situation), a lipstick taser (YES), and she had an ultimate weapon that no one would expect... _her wings. _Beside being absolutely breathtaking and powerful, able to fly her anywhere, they were a serious weapon in disguise. With the flick of her wings, she could shoot an army of deadly sharp white feathers at her enemy from her very wings. They also provided as an excellent shield, capable of protecting her from fire, bullets, arrows, almost anything, but she was vulnerable when flying. Her wings could enable her to hike up walls and that acted like extra arms or eyes in the back of her head, protecting her blind side as they too could penetrate and throw punches. (It looked better than it sounded.)

Cupid flew right past Manny as she wore a confident smirk; who was more powerful now? She'd show him what she's made of! Although the rocks did scare her, after all, she was at least 2% bird and everyone knows the stone and the two birds expression... it was really sad. But as long as she could trust herself and dodge them, she could get to the Spring Spirit. The Spirit's tactic was now on defense as Cupid observed the vines overlapping and creating some sort of dome. So she twirled through the air, just making it past holes from the overlapping vines and dodging all kinds of earth attacks. She ended up making it inside, her back pressed to the vine wall, she didn't make a sound... until the pollen got to her nose and she sneezed. So much for a surprise attack.

The Spring girl whirled around with shock, believing that she had successfully protected herself, but now she was trapped inside her own creation with _the _Cupid. Taken aback by the legend standing in front of her, she faltered. That's when Cupid attacked.

Cupid lunged at the girl with her crystal dagger in her gloved hand. The Spring girl's eyes widened before snapping back into focus. Cupid let out grunts of frustration as every single slash she aimed at the girl was simply avoided through her insanely accurate and lightning fast reflexes. Cupid was the one getting tired. Cupid slashed once and went too far and lost balance, giving the spirit enough time to kick the angel in the face with her knee. Cupid stumbled back, cradling her broken and bleeding nose. The little devil was going to pay for that! However, she refrained herself from severely injuring the Spring Spirit. Being who she was, it wasn't pretty if she were to draw blood from the girl. But a little roughhousing couldn't be too harmful.

Cupid unclipped her pouch and took a handful of explosive candy and chucked it at the spirit. The spirit, confused, didn't move and ended up paying the price for it. The candy bombs were similar to the Easter Bunny's, more distracting than painful. During Spring's panic, Cupid took out a bow and aimed into the colorful mist that had arrived once the candy set off. Once she saw the figure, Cupid fired- her arrow pinned itself on the spirit's river blue shawl and nailed her into the vine wall. Before the girl could claw her way out, Cupid fire four more arrows; both sleeves and both at ankles.

Not the longest battle, therefore unable to express her full power capacity but most certainly not the easiest. Cupid then took the time to reach out to Manny. Manny had the power to communicate through telepathy, she didn't. However, once Manny has contacted you through that power, you could contact him back. Only once, and only him however.

_Manny, I got her! Get in here!_

_Excellent work, Cupid. Be there in a second._

In a second, Manny had arrived. The Spring Spirit howled and cursed as she threatened the immortals with utmost rage that honestly terrified Manny and Cupid. Dread pooled in their stomachs as they were forced to imagine that this is what their little Winter Spirit had to go through. Manny immediately put a sleeping spell on the girl and the spirit was out in an instant. The vine dome collapsed to the ground and Cupid carried the spirit in her arms while Manny led the way out of the cavern.

**~oOo~**

Mother Nature gave chase towards the Summer Spirit. She was fast, she had to admit. Mother Nature actually liked Glimmer, her personal favorite just like Cupid favored Red. That's why the two ladies were extra furious when they found out what had happened. The three spirits were not going to get away with this! The more she chased, the more she became concerned. Glimmer was exceptionally fast and exceedingly powerful by the look of it. And how on her very own planet earth was she able to conduct her fire and water powers at the same time?! Why were her eyes glowing? MN intended to look into that the moment she sorted everything else out.

Glimmer rolled on her back and sent waves of fire at Mother Nature. MN simply just stuck her hand out and swished her hand to the side, rendering the attack useless. There was nothing Glimmer could do to her. However, the two ladies powers worked differently. Glimmer could conjure fire and water without any resources, but not too much (this made MN wonder how she was getting all this power). Mother Nature and Flora had to use resources surrounding them to use their powers, so in fact, MN was very limited.

However, Glimmer's luck ran out as she ran into a dead end and neither water nor fire could help her escape.

"It's over, Glimmer. Surrender now." Mother Nature demanded coldly.

If Glimmer was being honest with herself, she was downright afraid of what had happened and how the outcome had played out. If she went with Mother Nature, it was over for her, and she would not let that happen! Not to her! Not the Summer Spirit! She was not going to get chastised by her "Mother." She was not going to let this happen!

"NO!" Glimmer screamed in denial as she blasted a massive heat wave at Mother Nature before disappearing in a crook beneath the floor.

Mother Nature gasped at the power and protected herself with a wall of rocks just in time. Once the fire evaporated, Mother Nature lowered her shield and searched momentarily for her daughter before jumping down a crook in the floor, the only place she could have gone. MN landed below on her feet, feeling a wet and cold sensation tingle at her legs. She looked down to find herself in a murky lake. She looked around; it was dark and it smelled of sour lilies. She would summon fire to help her view if any was present, but there wasn't unfortunately. She huffed as she slogged through the water, her green dressed floating around her and uncomfortably tickling her shins. Mother Nature then tried to control the water around her but to her surprise... she couldn't.

She frowned. She stopped in her tracks and listened. She could swear that she heard something. She looked around; nothing. MN snorted at herself; nothing to be afraid of!

That's why she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard and saw a large deathly figure looming over her.

"NOW IT'S OVER!" Glimmer roared. The Summer Spirit had controlled the water around her in dozens of large tentacles, hoisting her in the air and dozens other ready to defend and attack for her.

Mother Nature gasped for breath as she was forced to slowly run out of the water and behind a pillar for safety. She could keep tabs on the spirit due to half of the girl's body still somehow being fire. Mother Nature sent hundreds of rocks at Glimmer, but the spirit easily destroyed them with a single tentacle. MN couldn't do anything. However, perhaps this cavern stored enough hidden power that she could use to her advantage. Hopefully it wouldn't kill Glimmer but it was either stop the spirit or the spirit would kill her...

Mother Nature was correct. Aiming two fingers at the water, Mother Nature absorbed the cave's power and out came lightning from her fingers which electrocuted the water and Glimmer's water tentacles.

Glimmer's shrieks tore through the cave before she collapsed in the water; knocked out.

Mother Nature scooped the girl up and jumped out of the crook before heading back the way she came, she had to help Jack Frost before it was too late.

**~Spark~**

My body was littered with deep gashes and cuts. Red's wind from speed sent whiplash through my body, sending it flying one way and another before diving hard into the earth. I was fading in and out of consciousness, or, it felt more like death. What scared me down to the core was my very blood. Besides hacking up silver liquid and blood, the cuts were also leaking out mercury. I was now a living mercury. The dull ache from the cuts not nearly as painful as the mercury that was seeping out of them, the blood and poison rushing towards each cut and burning the gash even further. I was also suffering from broken bones from being tossed around so many times; my leg, my shoulder, two ribs, and my wrist. _Can someone kill me now? _

I was too weak to even open my eyes, too painful to breath, too hard to think, too tired to fight.

The next thing I knew, I felt the sensation of falling. The wind caressed around me, trying to help me as it frantically whispered in my ears. However, I was too weak to react. Too weak to almost scream when I finally came into impact with land. I felt my heel shatter, my broken bones jar with sheer pain as the rest of my body was thrown onto the earth. A wail tore through my battered chest, desperate for relief.

I focused on breathing. I focused on death. It would come soon and take me away, away from this earth. _This is what I want. _

As I lay there in peace, I felt another presence above me. Something grasped onto the collar of my sweatshirt and pulled me up off the ground. I whimpered and groaned, but still too weak to see, it's not that I wanted to see either.

"I'll have mercy on you, Frost. You've done a good job entertaining me. Now, I think it's time to put you to rest."

I felt a cold blade to my neck as I shuddered. The cold metal pressed against my skin harder, blood was spilt. This was it.

_I'm sorry North, for ruining Christmas and not being the Guardian you wanted me to be. I'm sorry Tooth, for hurting Baby Tooth those few years ago. I'm sorry Sandy, for not showing the kindness you always showed me. I'm sorry Bunny, for being a brat... I always thought of you like a brother. You were all a family I refused to accept for my own selfishness, but you taught me how to love someone enough so that they would give up their life for them. I guess I really do deserve this. Don't worry guys, it's okay, I wanted this all along. You'll get by without me, just remember to have fun and know that I loved you all. _

* * *

**There you go, nice long chapter!:) Sorry it got a little sloppy in the end but I was honestly getting tired (had a big week) and I wanted to publish it and I have to wake up early tomorrow:p I might update the errors I probably made. If you have questions or are confused, feel free to PM me, it was a little confusing, I apologize. And I actually was going to have the three beings be Ombric, Katherine, and Mother Nature, but I changed it. What do you think? Should I have kept those three or is this good? Let me know:) And I sincerely apologize about the Korra thing, don't worry, the whole story isn't like that, I hope you don't hate me too much for using it:( Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE leave a review! Can we get over 50? Thanks for reading! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	11. Aftermath

**Hi everyone, I'm back. I am so sorry I have not updated in forever, life's been busy and very tiring with school and my skating, it really hasn't been fun:( I would have loved to write but I didn't have time. BTW: 'Can we get over 50 reviews?' More like 60! XD Thank you so much for your kind reviews, everyone! I'm so glad you like this story!:) It makes me so happy! But enough of my rambling, please enjoy this rather long chapter that you all deserve. **

* * *

As I felt a cold blade being sliced into my neck, a sensitive ripple of pain making my body flinch, a small gust of wind blew through my hair and caressed around me in a protective way. It wasn't just any normal breeze, it was distinct and there for a reason. While it was comforting, it wasn't on my command. _Who was it? _

Red must have felt it too since the blade came right off of my cold skin. Too weak to open my eyelids, I heard Red just grunt with confusion. He must have been trying to decipher what just happened, because that was not normal!

That's when I felt Red's grip on my shoulder tighten immensely. I could also hear the sound of wind roaring in the distance. It sounded like a... _tornado? _Wanting to see what was happening, I opened my eyelids and indeed saw a massive tornado heading our way. _Was this friend or foe?_

It must have been foe for Red because I felt his arm wrap around me as he blasted off of the canyon in a desperate fly of escape. But the tornado's wind was too strong as Red and I were sucked into the whirl of the wind. The wind ripped Red's grasp from me as my body limply flew uncontrollably through the air.

I saw Red hover for a moment, contemplating whether if he had the strength and time to make an attempt to grab me and somehow make it out alive. Or if he should leave me there to fall to my death and save his own skin but without the glory of defeating me. Red chose the latter out of the two and flew as hard as he could to try to get out of the storm. In reality, if he didn't get out of the tornado now, there was no way he was going to get out of it alive.

But whilst I was still breathing, there was no way that he was going to escape.

With the aid of the wind, I flung my arm upwards towards him, the chain still wrapped around it unraveled and miraculously entwined itself around Red's ankle. Using the last of my Ultimate Form power out of desperation, I called upon the wind to drag me down to the ground along with Red. As I crashed onto the ground (on my feet), I flung my arms downward as hard as I could. Three seconds later, the end of the chain slammed into the ground with Red attached to it. The velocity immediately knocked Red out as his pumpkin shattered once more.

The last thing I saw was stone slabs trapping Red in a tight pyramid before I collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

**~Spark~**

The Guardians, Manny, Cupid, and Mother Nature (also carrying two passed-out spirits) rushed outside and saw the battle of the two brothers from afar. By the look of it, the pain was getting to Jack and he was loosing.

"I could call my sleigh and we could fly to him with Cupid and you, Mother Nature!" North suggested with haste.

"No." Cupid sternly stated. "They're too fast. Faster than us. We'd never be able to keep up."

"Or we could just fight 'em!" Bunny shouted in an alarmed voice. They had to do something, soon!

"_If _we ever reach them, some of us would get severely hurt.They're too powerful in this state, and Jack could die." Mother Nature reasoned.

Bunny bit his tongue. She was right. They could not interfere for Jack's sake.

"I have an idea." Mother Nature announced suddenly. "Get back, all of you!"

The others rushed back inside the cave but watched from behind the rocks.

Mother Nature stepped out further and held up her arms sideways at a ninety degree angle in an Egyptian style. She then began to walk around in a circle, her palms at the center of it. Magically, a small vortex of wind began to spiral around her palm and grow bigger by the second. In less than a minute, Mother Nature had created a monstrous tornado that was almost as big as the canyon itself. When she was unable to contain it in her own hands any longer, she released the storm and sent it off towards the two spirits.

There was nothing else she could do, other elements would be too dangerous. Besides, the wind was Jack's right hand companion. (Even more so than Wisp, but she was more of a slave to the Wind, the Wind controlled _her_.) It would try to help him, and that's hopefully all he needed. It would protect him until the end. It had to.

Jack had to live.

**o.O.o**

As soon as Red was brought to the earth, Mother Nature quickly captured him in a prison of stone. While that would seriously jar his already broken bones, she could care less. He deserved it. Manny and Cupid observed the destruction before them as the Guardians ran right past her and went straight towards Jack who lay on the ground unconscious.

Bunny cradled Jack as Sandy and Tooth leaned in, North hovering over them.

"Jack?" Bunny said, slightly shaking the boy. "Mate? It's us, the Guardians! Wake up-"

Jack suddenly coughed, much to the Guardians relief. But to their horror, a stream of blood trailed out of the corner of Jack's mouth and tears of pain leaked out of his eyes. Jack's eyes weakly opened as a small smile spread across his lips.

"Kangaroo? Guys?" Jack asked with hope, his voice cracked and faint. "You're alive!" He said with relief.

_After all that and he was worried that we lived? _The Guardians thought. Tooth covered her mouth to hide a sob as the men shared sorrowful looks.

"Of course we are, mate," Bunny said as for once he laughed lightly at being called a Kangaroo, he nodded a bunch of times to hide the tears welling in his eyes, "All thanks to you. Just hang on, we'll get ya fixed up."

Jack didn't respond. His eyes had closed once more but this time, he wasn't breathing and his body was completely limp.

Tooth gasped and leaned forward on Jack; to her utter horror, she heard no heartbeat and didn't feel his chest rise for breath.

"He's not breathing! His heart stopped! It's the poison!" Tooth shrieked as everyone jumped into action.

Manny and Cupid jumped in and shoved the Guardians out of the way, using their magic and supplies to try to heal the spirit. The two ancient spirits asked about the poison and struggled to find a cure. However, both Land Lords' healing powers and medicines only cured curses or certain illnesses. Nothing like this, it was useless on Jack.

They heard a sick, childish giggle behind them.

"It's too late!" Red hummed, barely awake. Without his pumpkin head, Red looked almost as bad as Jack did. "The poison has done it's work! We have won! Jack Frost is dead!"

This seemed to get Mother Nature's attention.

The Land Lord's had sensed trouble and had arrived on the scene once Jack and Red had taken the fight outside. They all just assumed Jack had been tortured, they didn't suspect anything like this. But she could help. Mercury was metal, and metal was an element. She had never done it before, but she could try to bend it. It was well worth a shot. She might be able to get it out of Jack and save him.

Mother Nature got everyone out of the way as she kneeled in front of the boy. She mystically circled her hands above his body. She could feel it; a warm tingling sensation on her fingertips as she located the poison throughout his body. Once she sucked up as much as she could, she swiftly thrusted her hands upward.

Jack's eyes snapped open as the poison was violently wrenched out of his body via his mouth. He hacked the substance out as Mother Nature controlled the poison and tossed it to the ground as it wasted and deteriorated into the soil and rock.

The Guardians cried with relief as Jack was alive again.

However, he didn't stay awake for long. But just as Jack was about to go faint once more, he saw Red's look of defeat warily stare him in the eyes.

* * *

**~Spark~ **

I awoke to the itchy fabric of a healing room but to the comfort of lying on a bed. _That was new. _My head ached too much for my eyes to open so for a few moments I just lay in peace, listening to my surroundings.

I heard the Yeti's gibberish and the room smelled of medical products with a hint of peppermint. I was in North's Workshop Palace no doubt. (I remember coming across this healing room a long time ago, but I never guessed I would end up in it.) In the far distance, I could hear the Guardians talk about something along with what sounded like Mother Nature...

Mother Nature? What was Mother doing here!?

My eyes snapped open as I tried to jump out of bed, but my body screamed in pain as I flopped back down on the bed with a whimper. The heart monitor picked up rapidly as I was confused as to why I was here. My breathing began to shallow as pain began to flood back into my system. I must have cut off the drip IV sac in my sudden entanglement of movement.

Suddenly, a large brown yeti showed up and hastily taped my IV line back into my hand.

I studied the yeti to find out it was Phil.

I took off my oxygen mask to speak but Phil then frantically waved his hands in front of my face before trying to put the mask back on. But I refused and showed him I was capable of breathing just fine without it. With a sigh, Phil gave up. He then signaled me to not talk as he gave me a glass of water. I took it gratefully before he ran off down the hall to probably alert the Guardians I was awake.

I drank the water in one swig. For some odd reason, I was slightly afraid to meet the Guardians and for some reason I couldn't put the pieces together as to why I was in the healing room and my body hurt so bad.

"Jack?" A tender female voice came in from the hall; Tooth.

"Tooth?" I said, beckoning her and the others to enter.

"How are you?" Tooth said as she sat next to my bed, placing her small hand on mine. The rest of the Guardians filed in. Bunny leaned against the wall, North slumped into a large armchair, and Sandy floated on the other side of my bed.

"I hurt... a lot." I said flatly.

The Guardians simply nodded.

I licked my lips, "Um, what happened to me?"

This seemed to get their attention.

"Wait, mate. Are ya tellin' us that ya don't remember a thing what happened?" Bunny said with worry as he approached me slowly.

Gee, something really bad must have happened if Bunny was this worried. I looked over at Sandy who was flashing many sand-symbols in an attempt of explaining. All I saw was a pumpkin, chains, a flower and a sun... I couldn't make it out, but I felt something hammering in the back of my head.

As I was trying hard to decipher what Sandy meant, I heard Bunny whisper, "I knew Red gave him a bloody good fight, but nothing came up saying the damn kid would have amnesia!"

The pounding in my head grew more intense, like it was on the verge of bursting.

"Red?" I said lightly, trying to think of why Bunny would mention him. Bunny silenced, he didn't know that I had heard him. "Fight?" I questioned, trying desperately to remember.

Without any warning, the walls collapsed. A tsunami of memories came crashing down upon me and I remembered everything; Red, Glimmer, Flora, the other spirits, the fight, the Mercury poison, the pain... I shrieked with shock as the empty water class in my hand shattered as I brought my hands to the side of my head, trying to block out the unwelcoming memories. I felt someone embrace me as I began to uncontrollably sob into that person's should and fisted the bed sheets in my palms. I muttered frantic whispers to myself in an attempt to calm myself (a coping mechanism I learned over the years), but it didn't work.

_Why did this have to happen? _

After crying on someone's shoulder for ten minutes, I exhausted myself and fell right back into a deep sleep. Sandy gave me good dreams, but they simply canceled out with the nightmares that loomed inside my mind.

**o.O.o**

I woke up three hours later. It turned out that in total I was out for a total of three days. I had to stay in bed for another month. I didn't speak unless spoken to and had no real appetite. I really didn't even smile. I kept to myself and shut my feelings out and didn't try to reach out to anyone. The Guardians tried to cheer me up and visited me frequently, but it never worked. I enjoyed their company and was grateful for their concern, but to me, nothing mattered anymore. They constantly told me how sorry they were for not ever listening to me and were also baffled by how powerful I was, they also explained how Mother Nature, Manny, and Cupid helped save me and how they were sorting out the issues with the spirits. I respected them and loved them but at this time right now, I really didn't give a shit.

I felt completely abused, broken, and hurt. What they did was wrong. Threatening the Guardians and hurting me in such a way that now I can't walk for a month. I wasn't one for violence, but I wanted them to hurt right now. I wanted them to understand what they did to me. Even the other spirits, what did they have against me? Why didn't they stand up for me and say what's wrong, what did they have against me? Would I want them to suffer the way I did? Surprisingly, no, because that was the definition of torture. I just didn't want to have anything to do with them ever again.

According to the Yetis and Mother Nature, it was a spectacular miracle that I was still alive and in one piece. Well, technically, I did die for a few minutes, but I was alive now and healing. Many of the burns have healed thanks to my ice powers and the salves, but they would leave some scars. Such as my eye which was still squinting after Glimmer's iron plate attack. All of my gashes had been stitched and iced and were slowly healing. My broken bones were also slowly mending, but I was advised not to move until I was sentenced that I could leave. I had internal injuries that also needed tending to, but I could leave the healing room once my outer wounds had cleared up decently. Manny and Cupid came in once and presented me with my broken staff. Manny knew I could fix it but ordered me not to try until I was stronger. I also heard that Mother Nature had destroyed the Magneto gloves; that was good.

So, after almost one month, I was able to leave. It was a struggle to even stand and it made me humiliated and angry. Maybe I could never go back to the way I was thanks to them, I was now reduced to _this... _but, after some time, moving became normal to me again. I stayed at North's and walked around as much as I could and even flew around the Palace after I had enough strength to mend my staff again.

And also to my surprise, my mindset began to change. Like a whole new perspective has opened up to me now that I was able to move again. Instead of revenge, I felt forgiveness. Not exactly for Red and the others, but for the situation. Maybe I needed to give myself time and be patient. Let things unfold on their own.

Soon, I was requested to meet with Mother Nature. To my surprise, I wasn't all that nervous. I knew what she was going to say and I was ready to face it.

**~Spark~ **

"Hello, Jack. How are you?" Mother Nature said as a greeting.

"Doing better, Mother. Thank you." Jack replied. Even though she wasn't his actual mother, he had to call her "Mother" since she was in charge of him, same went for his siblings.

"Sit with me." Mother Nature said as the two sat by a window. After a moment of silence, she spoke, "You know what I am about to discuss with you, Jack. Now you just need to hear it."

Jack nodded.

"It's about the punishments of your siblings."

Jack nodded again.

Mother Nature cocked her head to the side, "I thought you would be more into it than that." She wondered.

"I don't care about revenge. In the beginning I did. But now I'm just sad, that's all. But I'm getting better." Jack said softly.

"I see." Mother Nature hummed with awe. It took a very strong soul to be able to truly believe that. "Yet there will still be consequences."

"I understand." Jack said intently. "What are they?"

"Well, I interrogated them all and it seemed that Red was the head for this whole scheme. As for the other spirits, Red forced them to cooperate seemingly willingly or else he would hurt them. They had nothing against you, Jack. They were just scared. Sure, it would have been best if one of them spoke up but-"

"No." Jack interrupted. "It's fine. It wasn't their fault. Like you said, they were scared, they didn't want to get hurt. It's okay to feel that way. I might have done the same thing if I were in their situation..."

"I don't think you would have, Jack." Mother Nature countered honestly.

Jack simply shrugged.

"Anyways, regardless about that, even though Red was the head of the crime, your sisters are still equally charged. They willingly went along with the act and were major accomplices to the crime." Mother Nature said.

"What's their punishment?" Jack asked.

Mother Nature spoke, "They have their powers stripped from them for a year. Afterwards, they will help you Guardians in other matters until it seems deemed fitting for them to be released from their punishment duties."

Jack looked down. He didn't know what to say. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Whether if he was happy with the decision or not. But it was final. However, Jack would have to cope with them for MiM knows how long.

Jack swallowed and spoke, "They won't hurt me or the Guardians, will they?"

Mother Nature scoffed, "Of course not. While they may have access to their powers once more after a year, I shall have a tight leash on them. I have the power to restrain their talents if needed. Once they learn how to respect you and behave, I shall release my restraints when they have proven worthy to all of us."

Jack blinked. "You want us to become friends."

"Not necessarily, more like allies. They just need to learn a lesson."

Jack didn't answer.

Mother Nature sighed, "I know what you're thinking, Jack."

Jack looked up.

"You're thinking that why wasn't I there when you needed me to deal with them."

Jack hesitantly nodded.

"I'm going to be honest, Jack. And I am truly sorry and I know that won't make a difference in the end but I want to let you know that I mean it but..." She took in a breath, "I wasn't looking out for you the way I should have. I foolishly turned a blind eye and didn't watch what was happening. I don't know how or why but I am ashamed and I sincerely apologize."

"You're forgiven." Jack said in a small voice.

"You surprise me, Jack. Why are you so open to forgiveness?" Mother Nature asked with shock.

"I'm not. I'm still not sure what to think about my siblings, but I know it wasn't your fault. My siblings made a choice and did what they did with their powers you granted each of them with. Not your fault." Jack said.

Mother Nature smiled warmly. "One more thing before you go, Jack."

"Yes?"

"You're not going to like this but you must confront them. All of them. Hear them out. They will be restrained but it's for your own good. I know you still fear them and that will go away with time but it's best if you face them now than later. As much as I hate to say it but, it's an order."

Jack stood up and took a hold of his staff. "I understand, Mother. I'll see them all tomorrow. Better now than later."

With that, Jack left Mother Nature's company. A new chapter unfolding in his life was about to begin.

* * *

**Wow, that was long, and I wrote that fast. And a bit boring. Sorry if I bored you. However I'm impressed at how fast I did that, I think it turned out pretty good! But I hope you liked the chapter! Just a heads up: if you are confused on Jack's behavior, I took it from my own experience (no, I have not been tortured, but in a similar situation) and how someone would humanly act towards it. So that's why he seems out of character in this chapter, but don't worry, the real Jack Frost will be back! Please leave your marvelous reviews as it fuels my writing!:) Thanks for reading! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	12. Truth & Laments

**(Emerges from grave) "I LIVE!" I actually updated ladies and gents, sorry it took so long, but I've really had to crunch on schoolwork. But here's a very long update so I hope you enjoy:) Warning: attempt at character development/redemption (don't kill me!) and one swear. **

* * *

The very next day I was ordered to meet my siblings.

Red was fully chained from neck to ankles, weak and powerless in a damp and darkened cave beneath Bunny's Warren. Glimmer was bound in a straitjacket, freezing away in a small, cold cell hundreds of feet beneath the surface of North's Workshop. Flora was trapped in an enchanted and disoriented hole underground inside the mountain cliff that was the land of Tooth's Palace. They had no powers and were now wasting away in cells for their crimes, no food nor water (not that they needed it), fresh air, or even sunlight for 365 days before they were finally sentenced to the upper world to serve as powerless slaves and students until they were deemed worthy of their freedom.

I struggled to come to a certain feeling about this. I had to admit, their punishment was worse than it sounded at first. I guess you could almost consider it to be a form of torture. Oddly enough, I found myself slightly pitying them. I know I shouldn't, I had no right to. But going through torture myself, I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. But upon the people who tortured me and relentlessly tried to kill me all my life? Perhaps. I just was confused. For one, I wasn't as bad as I thought I was going to be. It's been quite a few months since the incident but I feel fine now. Maybe five or six months at tops, and everything is back to normal. While my wounds haven't completely healed, a few scars here and there, I can still move and I am still _alive,_ which I am surprisingly thankful for.

On the other hand though, I am still _scared. _I haven't left the Pole at all since the incident, even though I had been granted permission to leave two months ago. I was still afraid of _them. _That they still might be out there and waiting for me to be free once more so they can finally finish me off. I think the only reason I haven't had any nightmares was thanks to Sandy. I've been relying on the Guardians so much more now and honestly, I've thrown my pride out the door, but they haven't teased me about it. Things have been smoothed out between us and they haven't pushed me for answers just yet, they haven't asked_ why _this has happened or how I got so strong or anything that would make me feel uncomfortable, which I respect. But they would have to find out soon.

But today, I can't show any emotion. I can't show any _fear, _I can't show that I am still scared of them, or else they will feel empowered and the torture of just them looking at me with disgust will be never-ending. I couldn't live like that. I don't think the Guardians know that I'm as freaked out as before, I guess my facade never faltered. I'd be insulted if it did to be honest, after practicing it for all my life. On the outside, I may seem all fun and games, but I really am an entirely different person on the inside. My core is fun and laughter, which I cannot deny, but that trait grew out of desperation to _survive_ and keep _sane. _Besides fighting for my life and wishing for death, pranks and snowball fights were the only thing I could cling onto for safety. It became my anchor, it became my _center. _It was the only _good _thing I knew how to do. But it is weak and it is small, the center of mine, protected by layers of years of fighting and facades. I'm a weak person on the inside, just a lost little boy trying to find a stable home. My center could not be broken or touched, not by the likes of anyone, or else I would shatter.

**~o.O.o~**

_I am fine. I can live through this. Life is good. _

I said to myself like a mantra as the Guardians, Mother Nature and I were transported by sleigh to Bunny's Warren to greet Red. It was another few minutes to the Warren and my anxiety was growing. Even though they were powerless, were chains enough to bolt Red down? I could easily imagine him breaking free and tearing my throat out in an instant. Luckily, the Guardians gave me full permission to use force if necessary and they, along with Mother Nature, would be waiting just outside for me and would jump in if they heard anything. But all in all, I was going in there alone.

They were chained and powerless, there was nothing to be afraid of.

It was painfully silent. I sat alone on the ledge very far back of the sleigh, North steered the reigns and sat alongside with Mother Nature in the front while Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy took up the middle benches. Everyone was slightly squirming with the utter and sheer stress of it all, including me. I was half expecting them to smother me with drills of what I was going to say or bring me solace, but they kept their distance like always. I knew what I had to do, nothing could happen now, only time would tell-

"GET DOWN!"

Everyone jumped with shock before throwing themselves onto the floor of the sleigh. I tumbled off of the high ledge and decently crouched on all fours to avoid a harsh fall. It was just silent a moment ago, then suddenly Mother Nature had shouted at us... what the hell just happened!? Before I could get a peek, something violently rammed into the sleigh as it tipped, forcing everyone to fall on one side. I was tossed against the side as my injuries jarred with pain, I hissed and gritted my teeth as I struggled to gain footing. _For the love of everything that is holy, what could possibly be happening now!? Haven't I been punished enough? _Once I propped myself up, I was finally able to look beyond the sleigh...

I did not like what I saw.

Nightmares.

_Just why on this god forsaken planet were Nightmares doing here!? _I had absolutely no interest in fighting right now. I let out a whiny grunt as I turned to the side- there were _a lot _of Nightmares. In fact, I hadn't seen this many since five years ago when I became a Guardian! There had been rogue Nightmares about all the time (of course) but not this many gathered in one spot, attacking a sole group of soon-to-be-victims! _Was Pitch Black here? Had he returned? _Probably not, since I couldn't sense any dark magic besides the Nightmares. Besides, Pitch, being the diva he is, would probably want a more flattering entrance for his return than this.

The reindeer became disoriented, which made the flight a lot more bumpy. We had to fight them off.

"Ugh!" Bunny growled, "What are these blokes doin' here!?" He exclaimed as he chucked out a boomerang.

"I don't know," Mother Nature huffed as she sent a wave of wind in one direction, "but we must fight them off!"

I nodded as clutched my staff even tighter, ready to fight alongside my comrades when a gentle yet fierce hand gripped my shoulder and promptly stopped me.

"No, Jack!" It was Tooth, "Don't fight, now is not a good idea, you are still healing. Stay here and keep safe, I'll protect you." She said with certainty, her crystal pink eyes glimmering with a mother's love.

I merely scoffed at her request, who does she think I am!? Does she not remember how we got into this mess in the first place? I didn't have to rely on them _that _much. I can protect myself, thank you kindly! Fighting off a bounty of Nightmares was child's play!

"I'm fine." I retorted coldly.

Tooth's face twisted with fear and resentment, but she bit her tongue. I got the message across, and I didn't think she was going to challenge me. "Fine, then stay close behind me and don't get hurt!" She called before taking to the skies.

I sighed; it was a small price to pay. Anything to make the lady happy, I guess. Without second thoughts, I blasted into the sky behind Tooth as Nightmares charged at us from all angles. I was just about to swing my staff for a burst of ice when a blur of green zoomed by me and took out the wave of nightmares in a flurry of slashes. Was Tooth seriously trying to kill all the Nightmares by herself and not make me fight? _Boring! _Was this a game? Well, two can play at that. After all, she didn't bring me up here for nothing! With a grin on my face, I looked around for a Nightmare to slay. I easily spotted another patch of the vermin charging our way. I snickered and sped towards the group, ignoring Tooth's cries of protest.

I inhaled and reached within me to find power and channeled it through my staff- but something went _horribly _wrong.

It was as if my magic had gotten stuck or 'went down the wrong pipe' or something. When I tried to access my powers and let it flow through my body, it was like they spazzed out and electrified me from the inside out. My own powers! And it wasn't just a small zap or anything, it was like five lightning bolts struck me at once and a bomb went off in my chest. A shrieking blast of scorching pain that radiated everywhere throughout my body. It happened so quick, I could barely describe it. All I knew was that it hurt and it reminded me of the Mercury. It scared me.

I let out a scream as my staff was flung out of my hand. I felt the sensation of plummeting to the sea below. I was blacking out, the world was fading out around me as all my senses failed me. I tried to move but my muscles could only retract with the fleeting pain. The colors tinted and glowed as they blurred together, sound faded and became distant, the sense of awareness leaving me as the realm of darkness drowned me in it's arms. I didn't feel a thing as blackness swam in front of my eyes like a disease.

**o.O.o**

My eyes wildly shot open.

I was greeted by the familiar touch of itchy sheets yet the comfort of a bed and caught wind of the distinct and harsh smell of medicine and peppermint. My hand went straight to my chest as I keeled over and gasped for air. After I came to, I slumped back down onto the bed. There was nobody in sight; my staff lay against the bed frame. I slightly writhed under the sheets as I felt a radiating pain pass within my body like lightning that coursed through my veins, acting like puppet strings and making me feel pain at it's will. I slowly relaxed as I let out a great sigh of dismay, trying not to think about the pain. My head rolled to the window as I saw a bright world beyond the window. It did nothing to lift my spirits. I stared back up at the ceiling as I let out a weak chuckle.

_I would never be able to live a normal life of peace, would I? _

This pain, it was the _Mercury_. I could feel it. I was certain. It was still within me. How I had not detected it for the past many months was a mystery to me. So, was I going to be like this forever? Handicapped? Unable to use my powers? This fucking poison... _I'd rather die. _

_This is all their fault. His fault, Red. Stupid freaking Red. Burn in Hell. Why me? Why does he hate me so much to go out of his way and ruin my life? Oh god, I hate him. I hate everything. Why did this have to happen? What's wrong with me? This world? Just... why? _

Tears unwillingly bubbled to the surface of my eyes and trailed down my temples. They didn't even freeze. I growled with annoyance as my salty, warm tears dripped into my ears as I wiped them away. _I couldn't live like this. _

I couldn't live knowing that Red was still there. Alive and technically well. It made my stomach hurl now whenever his pumpkin face was present before me in my thoughts. The pain he and his sisters made me suffer through was just- I didn't have words. How could I be associated to them? I couldn't tolerate this. Maybe Mother Nature had a point, I _was _too forgiving. Maybe Red was right, I _was _truly naive. For once, this mess was not mine to clean, it was all Red's fault. My forgiveness was easily swapped with revenge, oh, and it felt good. I wanted to see his blood so bad... I _had _to. I wanted him to understand what he has done to me. So what if my opinions change in a heartbeat? It's not like my condition was going to! Let my Guardians and dear Mother think whatever they want; this world deserves a new autumn spirit... and a winter spirit. _What? I'm not going to live like this. Death is merciful. _

_But do I really have the guts to murder him? _A voice whispered in my mind. I simply took a deep breath and pushed it into the back of my mind.

So without making a noise, I swung myself out of bed and snatched my staff-wincing as I felt the Mercury try to block my ice powers from connecting with my staff. But the wind could never be tamed by any force; I could still fly. I briskly walked over to the window and busted it opened and leaped into the cold, chilling air. The wind caught me and I began to fly as powerful and as fast as I could towards Australia; a rude little spirit was going to have a very rude awakening.

* * *

I arrived at Bunny's Warren.

By now the Guardians and Mother Nature would have noticed I was missing. They wouldn't suspect I'd be here immediately, I had a little time to do whatever I wished on my hands. I stood upon a hill that overlooked all the tunnels within the Warren. Sure enough, I could see the Warren's latest edition renovation; a small and dark tunnel shoved in the corner of the area that surely led to Red's dungeon. Right then and there, I almost backed out and ditched everything. But then I remembered how much Red had put me through and I didn't even remember entering the dark tunnel.

It was actually quite a long journey. But I knew I was coming to the end when torches began magically lighting the walls. Normally, when entering the presence of another spirit, you could sense their power. However, here, I could not. In fact, I sensed a negativity. Not in a dangerous way, but the sense was weak and sick, shriveled and depleted. It made my own powers fluctuate as they made themselves adjust to the new, empty sense.

I eventually stumbled upon a dead end. This was of course odd because there was no possible way one could have made a wrong turn, not to mention that this was indeed the tunnel to the dungeon. But after a few moments, a slippery, twisting sound had erupted from beneath my feet. I immediately stepped backwards. The vines that had layered the ground began to shift and collapse into the floor. However, upon further inspection, the vines had purposely fallen into the ground and had made a sturdy and gracefully sculpted slope lower into the ground. I peered into the hole; there was a dim and soft glow of light that emitted from crystals and emeralds and little glowing flowers that danced in the air.

I swallowed and took a step back as my grip on my staff tightened. Just looking down there made me nauseous. Not just because Red was down there, but even the look of the place reminded me of that cave where all this trouble began. I began to shake as I immediately felt weak and light headed as my stomach did a ferocious hurl. But I couldn't back out now. I swallowed hard and threw myself into the pit without a second thought.

I slid down the vines and skidded to a halt once a stone door had blocked the path. There was a golden amulet stuck inside the stone door that was radiating a red pulse. A protection seal; Mother Nature must have gotten her hands on it and used it as a lock. A mighty good one as well, it was (supposedly) indestructible. It had the power to absorb a spirit's power if one were to try and break down the locked area. Luckily for me though, there was an easy way in. Beneath the amulet was a circular plate with the imprint of a hand carved into it. I walked up to the stone slab door and placed my hand on the imprint... I guess it worked because the amulet's red aura began to fade. The Guardians and Mother Nature probably had access to open this door (and that included me!)

The sound of crystals shattering filled my eardrums as the amulet's shine faded completely. Soon after, the amulet rotated 180 degrees and planted itself further into the stone. A crack ran straight through the door and the stone began to separate. I held my breath and kept my gaze locked straight forward.

_It was him. I could see him. It was Red._

My jaw began to chatter as my entire body began to tremble. I clung onto my staff tighter and cautiously walked into the cell. I barely moved my eyes as I examined the cell. It was remarkably large, but fairly dark. The only source of light emitting from jewels that line the walls (which were stone slabs). All around, the floor was water, but I walked upon a stone bridge that led to the end of the room which was nothing but a floor... and upon that floor, sat Red.

Crystal chains (metal ones would have burned him to a crisp by now) had been attached all over the room and punishingly clung onto a sole figure that lay painfully crouched in the center of the platform. As I continued to walk down the bridge, I was spiteful of the crystal chains that sometimes got in my way. On further inspection as well, I could make out Red's figure. He was on the ground, resting on his knees. The chains bound him around the chest, waist, ankles and wrists. On his back seemed to be something like a jade shell that one could only assume prohibited his movement. Drilled into that shell were these sapphire and ruby needles... as I thought about those needles driving into Red's back, I shivered (to my surprise). Red wasn't even wearing his pumpkin, I could see the mess of brown hair and his bony, scared face. I had forgotten that it had been a good several months since I last saw Red, he looked bonier than before (if that was possible) and his hair had grown shaggier.

Seeing him like this seemed so odd. I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. It was honestly pitiful; the great and powerful autumn spirit reduced to this. It's what he deserved after what he did to the 'great and powerful winter spirit.' But the picture of it still irked me. I couldn't help but get the feeling of regret and shame. I mentally punched myself, was I going to do something or what!? Just looking at him made me hesitate! It just reminded me of... me. I would be pummeling the dude to death and what could he do against me? I would be like him. I would be attacking a weak and powerless (against the opponent) spirit and torture him. But isn't that what I came here to do? I really needed to get my act together before he realized I was-

"Frost..."

I froze in place.

"Have you come to gloat?"

"No," I responded in a balanced voice, coming to my senses.

"Kill me then?"

I flinched and carefully replied, "Let's see how this goes."

Red let out a groan, "You came all the way down here to see me. What do you want?"

His voice was a mixture of his typical annoyance, but it was also filled with sorrow. Not to mention that it was soft yet dry, his chirpy German had abandoned him.

"I'm here to-" I choked on my own words. _I'm here to kill you... _but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get those words past my lips. The more I struggled, the less I felt like saying it. _But I'm so angry... _

"I'm here to tell you that I'm not afraid of you anymore. Not you, nor your sisters. You no longer have any power over me."

The next thing I knew, Red had broken free from the crystals, burst out of his shell and came lunging at me. I let out a horrified yell and fell backwards. Red stopped just as he was about to lunge straight into me. The shattered crystals had quickly reformed into chains and wrapped themselves around Red once more, thicker than before.

I guess I was out of practice, normally I would have easily been able to counter that and anticipate the outburst. But that's not why I was humiliated. I wasn't thinking when I had said those words. In all truth, I was still downright terrified. I guess I was just trying to feel better about myself. _To hell with it, why am I even here?_

"Ha," Red chuckled as he smiled widely, "you still seem scared to me."

I abruptly got to my feet and turned around, trying to block my face of embarrassment. "T-this was a mistake." I stuttered. Now, I just wanted to leave. I was right all along, I couldn't even look at him.

"I know why you're here." Red stated flatly.

"You don't know anything about me!" I snapped, whirling around, tears flying out of my eyes. I swung my fist with all my pent up anger as my fist crashed into Red's temple.

Red crashed to the ground with a grunt as I straddled him and raised my hand up high before bringing it down as hard as I could upon Red's neck. So hard in fact, that I had cratered Red's head into the stone floor. However, a burning, sizzling, electrifying jolt of pain radiated up my arm as I let out a scream and jumped off of Red. Even without my staff, if I tried to use my powers as a backup for strength, I received pain.

"This poison!" I roared, lashing out all my pain, "You _broke_ me! You _ruined_ me! Look at me! The Mercury, it's still in me... I can't do anything now! Whenever I try to access my powers, the Mercury prevents me from doing anything! All I get is the pain, was this your plan!? A final act, sacrificing a few years of freedom to give me an eternal nightmare of endless torture!?"

Tears were now free-falling from my face as I stood merely a foot away from Red, desperately yearning for an answer. I didn't care about him seeing me cry. He simply stood there, silent.

"Just _why? Why _do you _hate _me _so _much? I only wanted to be your _friend _all those years ago! All my life has been a constant worry and struggle in fear of you and your sisters seeking out to kill me! I didn't want to hurt you! _Please, just tell me..." _I begged as I began to sob softly. I sank to my knees and buried my face into my hands.

I sat on the ground in tears as my sobs echoed throughout the cavern.

After a long and painful silence, Red spoke.

"Y-you wanted to be my f-friend?"

I stopped crying.

"A-all those y-years ago?"

I slowly released my face from my hands and looked up. What I saw shocked me beyond words; Red was crying.

"I-I wonder w-what..." Red stuttered, bringing his hand up to his trembling mouth.

I stared intently at the broken spirit before me.

Red put his head down and let out a small, weak laugh, "I wonder what t-they w-would think o-of me now..."

_Who? Glimmer and Flora?_

"I wonder if they see me through you."

_Through me? _

Red didn't continue, it seemed as if he were debating whether to tell me or not. He stumbled on his words as he looked straight through my eyes, as if searching me... figuring out something.

"Red..." I began, growing curious, "you can tell me if you want."

It felt so weird. One moment I was ready to kill Red, and now I almost felt sympathy for him over something I didn't know. When the memories of the battle rush in, I do not feel revenge but only depression and pain. When I noticed the Mercury, I felt utterly betrayed. Betrayed of a normal life or of any sort of freedom or reason. My three siblings had tied me on a leash that would brand me for as long as I lived. But now, maybe there was some sort of reason. Remember? I'm the forgiving type. And no, I will not forgive Red any time soon, no matter the reason, but they say time can heal anything. (Just like the Guardians and Mother Nature.)

Red eventually saw that he had no way out of this. He took a deep sigh and sat down on the floor with me.

"I have a pretty long history, Jack." Red began.

I tried to steady my breathing, the whole weird ordeal of it all was so strange. I was so eager to learn the truth behind all of this, I would never thought our relationship would come to this. (I thought it would end in death). And now here is Red, seemingly acting _nice _to me.

"As you know, I'm over 600 years old. I've been around for quite some time... so much has changed." Red looked at me, "Now, unlike you, I was born a spirit, I was no human."

_How did he know!? _

Red must have seen my confusion, "Mother Nature had told me when I asked who you were before I was locked up here. It didn't make any sense but it does now..."

"When I was first born," Red continued, "I lived with my two siblings-"

"Glimmer and Flora?" I said. _But that didn't make any sense, Glimmer and Flora came well after Red._

"No, I had a real brother and sister. Their names were Autumn Leaves and Hallows Eve. They were my little siblings. Autumn was the Spirit of Fall and Generosity, and Little Eve was the Spirit of Halloween and Laughter. We were taken care of by Lady SnowFall, at the time, the Spirit of Winter and Beauty."

My heart skipped a beat. The use of his past tenses did not bode well.

"She was our real mother. She loved us and took care of us. She brought beautiful winters, and not to mention that she was beautiful herself. My little brother took so much pride in his work and absolutely loved doing it. My adorable little sister was such a thrill to be with, she'd always make you laugh. I loved them with all my heart..."

Red's small smile faded.

"But one day, mom left us... and she never came back. Later, I realized that the people of the world had begun to hate winter because it brought death to everything, no matter how gently it came; so when the people's love of winter had faded, she had faded along with it."

I flinched as my skin crawled. _Could that have happened to me? _

"Then came along the next Winter Spirit, Old Man Winter... the Spirit of _Vengeance. _He was born out of the rage and hatred towards the season. He took revenge upon the people of the world who dared utter misfortune upon the winter season and turned the season into a festival of death, darkness, and destruction."

Red then suddenly pounded the ground as another tear slipped out of his eye.

"Autumn and Eve interfered. By then, the hatred towards winter had reached it's peak and Old Man Winter was at his strongest."

My eyes grew wide.

"He killed them. Right in front of me. I couldn't stop him. Even though I was their older brother, I had yet to learn what I was good for and I failed to protect them."

Red's shoulders began to shake.

"So I trained with Appleseed and Aisling who were desperately trying to recover from each harsh winter..."

Red hiccuped and I took this time to ask a very important question, "What happened to Mother Nature?"

Red didn't make a snark comment back, "She was dealing with personal issues on another planet. _Very _personal issues."

I decided not to question it.

"Anyways," Red sighed, "After many years, I _finally, finally _got rid of Old Man Winter. But not before he scarred my face."

_Oh, so that's how he got those! _

"It pained me to do so because he was the last remembrance of my mother, even though he was far from actually being her and earning my love. But I always felt obligated, before he started going psycho, to be family with him. You know what I mean?"

I nodded solemnly.

"I was just so _angry!" _Red yelled,"He had taken everything away from me! He killed my brother and sister and ruined my image of winter and even now my memories of those times have faded. I barely remember my mother's face or the sound of Little Eve's laughter. At that point, I never wanted to see or hear of winter ever again. I hated it, I hated _him _for it. I wanted nothing to do with it anymore. He had done so many things... it was so _unfair. _I thought that if I had finally killed him, my pain would go away..."

I had a feeling Red wasn't done yet so I kept silent.

"But no. And even as he lived on his dying breath, he had lay a curse on all spirits who hated his winter... a curse that would make our lives an eternal and endless nightmare. A curse that would poison us as the humans continued to thrive."

I held my breath.

"Iron. Metal. Mercury..." Red let out a soft chuckle, "And ironically, since Old Man Winter hated his own season, he had unintentionally cast the curse upon himself. Or in this case, the next Winter Spirit to follow... which is you, Jack. I don't know why, it's so random, but it made our lives, especially yours, a whole lot harder."

"Well, after that whole ordeal, I was alone. Mother Nature, who had returned, along with Aisling and Appleseed were busy restoring the world while I was left with my skills to fend for myself. Though, as you know, I do hang out with Appleseed from time to time. The jobs of bringing Fall and Halloween rested upon my shoulders. Thankfully, Glimmer came along and gave me the passion, that's her gimmick, that I needed to make it through."

_Oh, so that's how it connects. _

"But when you, Jack Frost, when you came along, I freaked out. And when you came that day and asked me about iron, I thought your destiny was to finish what Old Man Winter had created. And I know I said things to you about death and all, but that's because that's the only thing I remember winter being associated with. I really meant winter, not you Jack..."

I shook my head wildly.

"Since then, well, I've tried to kill you," Red pursed his lips, "I didn't know what you were destined for, and when you became a Guardian, I jumped to conclusions and thought that it would be Old Man Winter's reign all over again. I guess in a way I'm trying to protect winter too, I wanted to see my mother's beauty in the season, not destruction. But death by sheer cold is inevitable and you have a really, really hard job. I guess I was too much of a coward to learn the truth."

"And I know you'll probably never forgive me, and I can live with that, you never have to see me again once you're through with me. But I hope you can at least understand that I'm sorry and that you don't have to be afraid of me anymore. I'm done fighting. I'm sorry."

Red let out a huge sigh, his story had been told.

It was a lot to process. Red had been through so much more than I could have ever thought, there actually was a reason why he seemingly hated me. Why all of them hated me in fact. And no, it didn't make me forgive him entirely, but at least we both knew the truth now. Perhaps in the far future, we wouldn't hate each other. Maybe there would be a time we could forgive each other.

I rose to my feet and picked up my staff, grimacing as my powers tried to connect with the stick of wood.

"I'm sorry," Red repeated, "I'm sorry I took things too far, I didn't know _this _would happen."

I only turned my back and began to walk out.

"W-wait!"

I paused.

"There may be a way!"

I listened.

"The gloves-"

"They were destroyed." I responded curtly.

Red silenced, I could almost swear I could feel sympathy radiate towards me from him. I didn't look back and ran off... and the weird thing was, I felt sympathy for him too. As I ran back through the door, I stopped and turned around just as the stone door began to close.

"SnowFall would understand, Red."

* * *

**Guys, I tried. Now is the time I would like to invest a little time into my OC's and their character development. I'm gonna try my best to write out the relationship between Jack and Red and how this all connects. I know Jack's emotions fluctuate a lot, but I tried to make to make it as realistic as possible, cause as we know, Jack's a complex guy... But don't worry, the story is still not over!:) And if you think I missed things I had mentioned/plot-holes, all shall be explained! I would love it if you guys told me how you thought this chapter went and your opinion on Red. More details are going to come! Please leave a review! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ **


End file.
